


dying is an art (i do it exceptionally well)

by imposterhuman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (jurys out), (we think), Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anti Steve, BAMF Pepper Potts, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Bucky Barnes & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bullying, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abuse, Confused Bucky Barnes, Dum-E - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, Genius Tony Stark, Happy Ending, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard is a dick, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, I love him, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, M/M, Minor Violence, Misunderstood Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Not Steve Friendly, Not Wanda Friendly, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark Friendship, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Protective Bruce Banner, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Pepper Potts, Slow Burn, Steve gets punched, Student Bucky Barnes, Student Tony Stark, Students, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Angst, Tony Stark Defense Squad, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Whump, Tony is happy, for now, god this is angsty, hes a complete asshole here sorry, hes a lil lost, im talking glacial, that might change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-08-25 19:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 26,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16667338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposterhuman/pseuds/imposterhuman
Summary: everyone knows tony stark- child prodigy, pretentious asshole, et cetera ad nauseum(spoiler alert: they dont know him at all)bucky barnes wants to know what about tony is so confusing to him





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> im trying something new with this, its gonna be multi chaptered!
> 
> updates will likely be on weekends, but ill do my best to fit some in during the week, if i can.

_"if the moon smiled, she would resemble you._  
_you leave the same impression_  
_of something beautiful, but annihilating.”_  
-sylvia plath

 

Tony tasted the coppery blood in his mouth before the pain of the punch even registered.

 

He was no stranger to pain, having a tendency to get beat up at least once a week by the same group. Currently, Hammer, Vanko, and Killian were whaling on him as he curled up in a ball on the ground, protecting his head. Whatever was done to him, he needed to protect his brain. Howard had made it abundantly clear that it was the only reason he was still around, after all.

 

“Puny little rich kid,” Vanko sneered, punctuating each word with a sharp kick.

 

Hammer laughed, an unattractive sound not unlike the braying of a donkey, and spat on Tony. “Idiot,” he hissed. “Think you’re so much better than everyone else.”

 

“Better than you, at least,” Tony snarked weakly, spitting out blood. He shakily rose to his feet, hands balling into fists. He didn’t even make it all the way up before a hit from Killian sent him sprawling again.

 

“Stay down!” one of them hollered as they left, laughing.

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Tony whispered to himself. He began to catalogue his injuries; a probable concussion, cracked ribs definitely, and bumps and bruises. Nothing he couldn’t deal with on his own, but it wasn’t going to be fun. Luckily, he wasn’t on his own. Rhodey was visiting from college for the week, so Tony figured he could probably call his best friend to get patched up with less questions than if he were to call Pepper.

 

Groaning in pain, Tony managed to scrape himself off the ground to lean against the wall, doing his best to look nonchalant in case someone came down the alley his was in. No use in questions he wouldn’t answer or pity he didn’t deserve, he figured.

 

Tony dialed Rhodey with shaking fingers. “Rhodey?” he said, hating how weak his voice came out. “I, uh, well, I’m in a bit of a bind, can you come get me?”

 

“Of course,” Rhodey said, no hesitation in his voice. “Behind the school?”

 

Tony barked a harsh laugh, wincing when it jostled his ribs. “Same as always, Honeybear. I’m predictable like that.”

 

Rhodey sighed. “Be there in ten. Don’t die on me, Tones.”

 

Tony hung up with a smile, flooded with affection for his best friend.

 

As he hung up, though, he heard footsteps at the mouth of the alleyway. A blond and a brunet passed by, drawing up short at the sight of him.

 

Just his luck, Tony figured. The pair, Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes, were the leaders of the Avengers, a bullshit vigilante group that avenged bullied kids. Well, some of them. Tony himself had never been privy to their form of justice, because prissy little rich kids (their words, not his) don’t get bullied. It wasn’t like he deserved their help or anything, but in his darker moments, he wondered if they saw something he didn’t. If they saw something that made him not worth saving ( _not worth loving, not worth anything_ ).

 

Tony supposed it could be worse. Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff, two others who ran around in the same circles, would’ve made a crack about his ego and thrown something at him for good measure (they both had scarily good aim, as Tony could attest to personally). He hated the ego cracks the most, because they were just another mask that he had to maintain.

 

“What the fuck?” Barnes asked, not unkindly. Tony figured he looked pretty bad if he got _that_ reaction. Normally the brunet showed next to no emotion (Tony figured he was an assassin in a past life, or maybe his current life).

 

“You should see the other guys,” Tony said with a bloody smirk. He could feel blood dripping from a cut over his eyebrow, but he couldn’t lift his arm enough to wipe it off.

 

Rogers made a disgusted sound. “Do you just go around beating people up, then?” he demanded.

 

“Fuck off,” Tony replied, closing his eyes and leaning against the brick wall. He just had to hang on for a couple more minutes and Rhodey would be there.

 

“... I dunno, Stevie, he looks pretty bad…” Tony heard snatches of the pair’s conversation but tuned it out. He didn’t need Barnes’s pity or Rogers’s derision. He knew he was a fuck up, they didn’t need to beat it into him as well.

 

“You heard him, Buck, he probably picked this fight himself and is waiting for his butler to come get him,” Steve said angrily. Tony cracked an eye open and shot the pair an unimpressed stare.

 

Rhodey, thankfully, chose that moment to arrive. Tony almost sighed in relief when he saw his best friend approach.

 

“Who was it this time?” Rhodey said angrily, ignoring Rogers and Barnes. “Not them, I hope?” He pointed a finger at the pair. “Because I can’t beat them, but I’ll try, for you.”

 

Tony laughed, though it was downright agonizing on his ribs. He figured that he hid his wince, pretty well, though. “Nah,” he said, spitting out some more blood. “Same three as always, but hey, not as bad as last time I called.”

 

“Last time you called, you were half dead, Tones,” Rhodey sighed. “Are you going to report it?”

 

“No way in hell,” Tony snorted. “It’ll get back to Howard and you _know_ how that’ll end.”

 

“Hospital?”

 

“Went last week, can’t risk it again.”

 

“I can take you to the town over,” Rhodey suggested.

 

“Where do you think I went last week?” Tony said, resigned. “Night before was here, too short an interval, Rhodey, you know that.”

 

“Two more years, Tones.”

 

“Something like that,” Tony had that sad look on his face, clearly disbelieving Rhodey’s platitudes.

 

Barnes and Rogers had been watching the conversation like a particularly interesting tennis match. They were jolted out of their observations when Rhodey shot them a cranky glare.

 

“Why are you two still standing there?” he said. “If you’re not being helpful, leave. And don’t spread this shit around.”

 

The two boys stared at each other, seemingly at odds. Rogers huffed and stomped away, but Barnes came over to help Rhodey move Tony to the car.

 

“Thanks,” Rhodey grumbled. “He’s heavier than he looks, and I don’t want to jostle his ribs too much.”

 

“What’s wrong with his ribs?” Barnes asked, sounding like he genuinely didn’t notice.

 

Rhodey almost dropped Tony in surprise. “Are you blind?” he demanded. “He’s literally hugging his chest and wincing every two seconds, and his side is already swelling.”

 

‘“Rhodey!” Tony said sharply. The _stop talking_ was very clearly implied in Tony’s glare. “I’m fine.”

 

They managed to get Tony comfortably in the car, and the younger boy immediately grabbed one of Rhodey’s emergency ice packs for his head.

 

“Will he, uh, will he be okay?” Barnes asked awkwardly, rubbing his neck.

 

“This isn’t that bad, on the Tony Stark scale,” Rhodey said with a wry grin. “It’s nice to know he has friends looking out for him, though. I’m James Rhodes, by the way. What’s your name? I don’t think he’s mentioned you before.”

 

“James Barnes,” Tony chimed in softly. “Rhodey, stop asking questions and take me to your apartment before I die.”

 

“Yeah, about that…” Barnes said, looking like he wanted to melt into the floor. “We aren’t friends.”

 

“I see,” Rhodey replied coolly. He closed the door on a protesting Tony so the younger boy couldn’t hear. “If you’re thinking about using this to get his money, his tech, or his connections, a word of advice? Don’t. I can and will end you if you try.”

 

“I would never!” Barnes looked aghast. It registered that Rhodey hadn’t said that _Tony_ would end him. Why wouldn’t the younger boy defend himself?

 

“Good,” Rhodey said with a derisive nod. “Don’t tell people about this, either,” he added, sounding softer. “It’ll give them more ammunition against him, and I’m not always here to protect him.”

 

“I won’t,” Barnes agreed, and with that, Rhodey and a barely conscious Tony Stark drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the avengers gossip a little about tony stark; tony hears them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look at me go, a second chapter! (yes its cheating because i wrote both before posting) 
> 
> (oops)

_“something was comforting about strangers—it seemed like they would exist forever as the same, unknowable mass.”_  
― megan boyle

 

\---

 

“What do you guys know about Tony Stark?” Bucky said later that evening, hanging out with the other Avengers in their favorite coffee shop.

 

“He’s a genius,” Bruce Banner said, admiring. “His work in the engineering labs can literally run circles around my own, and I’m pretty sure he’s using the world’s first learning AI as a lab assistant.”

 

“He’s a spoiled brat who thinks he’s better than everyone else because he’s rich,” Clint sneered.

 

“He’s a narcissistic time bomb,” Natasha added. “History of self-destructive behaviors when he doesn’t get what he wants.”

 

“Honestly, Buck, he’s bad news,” Steve said with an air of finality. “Why are you asking?”

 

“Dunno,” Bucky replied with a shrug, taking a sip of his coffee. “Some things this afternoon just didn’t add up, you know?”

 

“What happened this afternoon?” Natasha asked.

 

“Stark picked a fight and got what he deserved,” Steve said.

 

Bruce shook his head but didn’t say anything. He wasn’t confrontational by nature, and he didn’t want to pick a fight with his friends over a boy he barely knew.

 

“Nobody deserves to get beat up, Stevie,” Bucky said coldly. “Besides, aren’t you anti bullies? Seems to me that that kid is getting bullied.”

 

Clint scoffed. “Stark?” he said. “Come off it, he’d just pay off anyone who tried. Besides, he deserves to be knocked down a couple pegs, he’s arrogant as fuck.”

 

Bucky looked uneasy, but let the conversation drop. The group started talking about homework and how Mr. Coulson was evil for assigning so much, but Bucky couldn’t stop thinking about Tony Stark, all bloodied up against the wall. He couldn’t stop thinking about the look in the boy’s eyes when he and Steve had shown up, like he was expecting some more hits.

 

Tony Stark was an enigma, and Bucky was determined to get to the bottom of it.

 

\---

 

Tony was curled up in his favorite coffee shop in his corner seat after leaving Rhodey’s apartment. Rhodey had work, and he had said Tony could stay, but Tony wanted caffeine and nowhere was better than the Jarvis’s shop. The Jarvises were an old couple that Tony had met years before in a hospital waiting room. When they started a coffee shop, Tony was their first customer. He was planning on staying til closing and doing homework to lower the chances of seeing Howard when he got home (because that wouldn’t end well) when he saw the Avengers march in and plop down a couple tables away. Not out of earshot, of course, so Tony abandoned all ideas of a quick nap and pulled out his physics homework. It wouldn’t do to fall behind.

 

However, all ideas of doing homework fell out of his head when he heard Bucky Barnes say his name.

 

“What do you guys know about Tony Stark?” Bucky said, sounding curious. Tony wanted to leave, but there was no way to get past the group without being seen, unless he crawled out the window (he was considering it as a possibility).

 

Tony felt tears prick in his eyes when the group of near-strangers bashed on him.

 

_Stark men don’t cry, Stark men don’t cry,_ he repeated like a mantra in his head. _Besides, it not like they’re wrong. They’re even being generous, you don’t deserve that._

Tony turned back to his physics homework, trying to ignore the group and get lost in calculations, but his brain wasn’t working. It was stuck on a self-destructive loop, and Tony didn’t know how to escape it. He had already called Rhodey once that day, he couldn’t call again (if he was too annoying, he figured, Rhodey would leave him, and he couldn’t handle that, as weak as it made him).

 

He pushed himself further into the corner, praying for invisibility. He figured if they saw him, they’d accuse him of eavesdropping, maybe beat him up a bit. He was still bruised from Howard the week before, and of course the Killian, Vanko, and Hammer that day, and Tony didn’t think he’d hold up well against the Avengers.

 

As if summoned by his internal distress, Ana Jarvis, the owner of the coffee shop, came over to his corner and clucked concernedly. “Drágám, mi a baj?” she asked kindly. She was Hungarian, and ever since learning that Tony spoke Hungarian, too, she made a point to always use it around the boy. **(Hungarian: Darling, what’s the matter?)** She told him once it was because she missed her native tongue, and her husband didn’t speak it (she didn’t tell him that it was because she saw the little boy as a son, and she wanted to share her language with her family).

“Semmi, néni, csak fáradt,” Tony replied with a smile. **(Hungarian: Nothing, auntie, just tired.)**

 

Ana looked at him, assessing. “Gyere be a hátsó szobába, egy új tortát szeretnék, hogy kipróbáld,” she said finally with a smile. “És Edwin hiányzott neked, de ő nem fogja mondani. Túlságosan érzékeny az érzelmekre, mondja.” **(Hungarian: Come to the back room, I have a new cake I want you to try. And Edwin missed you, but he won’t say so. Too manly for emotion, he says.)**

“Kösz,” Tony replied, grateful for the escape **(Hungarian: Thanks)**. As he stood, though, he accidentally made eye contact with Bucky Barnes. He saw the recoginition flash across the other boy’s face, followed by guilt, plain and simple. The other Avengers looked up, too, when Bucky went silent, and saw Tony being led away by Ana.  Tony didn’t say anything at all, didn’t give them a glare or a nasty look. He averted his eyes as soon as he saw them and mumbled a quick “sorry” as he passed their table.  

 

“Was that Stark?” he heard Clint say as he passed.  

 

\---  

 

“Fuck,” said Bruce in a dry voice filled with anger. “Round of applause for us, guys. We literally bullied the guy right in front of him. Bet this was a safe space for him. How much do you want to bet that we ruined it?” Bruce sounded disgusted with himself and the group. 

 

“Hey, we didn’t know,” Steve argued. 

 

Bruce looked up, deadly calm in his eyes. “Does that make it okay?” He grabbed his bag and walked out, ignoring the stares of the rest of the group.

 

Only Bucky followed him. “Wait up!” Bucky called, running after Bruce. 

 

“What?” the other boy replied, scrubbing a hand over his face. “If its some more bullshit platitudes, I don’t want to hear it. You’re not the one who has to face him in school tomorrow. I’m so ashamed, I don’t know what to do.”  

 

“We’ll apologize together,” Bucky promised.   

 

Bruce took a deep breath. “You wanted to know about Tony Stark?” he laughed without mirth. “That boy has more issues than Vogue. I’m pretty sure he’s abused on top of the bullying. He always comes in covered in bruises and cuts. He clearly hates himself, too, but nobody fucking sees it. I see a glimpse, and I ignore it, because his mask is just that damn good. Tony Stark is all alone, and we, us self-proclaimed heroes, just isolated him some more. So I don’t think an apology is going to be enough, Bucky.” Bruce walked away at that, leaving Bucky speechless. 

 

The enigma just gained a new level of mystery.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter, but im trying to get the exposition out of the way
> 
> note: tony calls ana "auntie" as a term of endearment. im not hungarian, so i dont know if auntie is endearing in that culture, but in mine, we call basically all female adults auntie as a sign of respect
> 
> thoughts?
> 
> comments and kudos pls im shameless


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> howard is a dick, tony suffers
> 
> bucky is curious, tony suffers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im spoiling yall with another chapter today, dont get used to it! i just had an idea and i wanted to crank it out

_“there are wounds that never show on the body that are deeper and more hurtful than anything that bleeds.”_  
― laurell k hamilton

 

\---

 

Tony kept his head down and his hood up as he walked into the Mansion through the back door. He didn’t announce his arrival (who was there to care?) and scurried to the stairs as fast as he could. If he could make it to his room…

 

Of course, Howard had to choose that moment to go to the kitchen for a refill on his whiskey.

 

“Anthony!” he snapped, slurring the syllables just a little. “What have you done now?”

 

Tony winced. A drunk Howard was a cruel Howard, and Tony was not in the mood.

 

“Nothing, Sir,” he answered weakly.

 

“Then who gave you those bruises, weakling?” Howard sneered, grabbing Tony’s face and pushing hard at the bruise near his eye.

 

“I walked into a door, Sir,” Tony replied, keeping his eyes trained on the ground.

 

“Hmm,” Howard considered. “I almost believed you. Keep working on that, you pathetic liar.” Without warning, Howard swung his fist at Tony’s face, connecting with a sharp _crunch!_ “But don’t lie next time.”

 

Tony resisted the urge to touch his face. Showing weakness only made it worse. “Yes, Sir,” he gritted out. “May I be dismissed, Sir?” Howard nodded, and Tony ran before he could change his mind.

 

Tony bolted to his room and locked the door before getting out his med kit. He dry swallowed three Advils before pulling out the bandanges. Howard’s gaudy metal ring had left its distinctive mark on Tony’s cheek, and anyone who saw it would know what it was from. He didn’t have any ice packs for the bruises that he was nursing all over his body, so he resigned himself to just suffer until the Advil kicked in.

 

 _Two more years,_ Tony thought to himself. _Then I’m out of here._

 

He flopped on his bed and closed his eyes. Tomorrow would be better. After all, how could it be worse?

 

\---

 

The next day was so much worse (Tony would kick his past self for jinxing it if he could).

 

The bruises on his face were livid. There was no way he could hide them with makeup, but he couldn’t skip school either. Tony decided that if he couldn’t hide them, he had to own them, so he didn’t even bother to try with concealer. Let everyone assume he was in a fight, he figured. Better than them assuming the alternative.

 

On top of that, his whole body was sore. His ribs ached fiercely and his ankle, which Howard had sprained the week before, was super swollen. There was no way he’d be able to walk without a limp, and he didn’t look forward to trying.

 

 _Fuck,_ Tony texted Rhodey. _I’m actually going to die in school today._

 

Rhodey texted back almost immediately. _We can play the death in the family card, I can come get you?_

 

_Not worth it, they’d call home. Besides, have to show up some assholes today._

 

 _What?????_ Rhodey’s anger was palpable through text.

 

 _Don’t worry,_ Tony typed quickly. _Run of the mill stuff, but they know I heard so it's a mess._

 

_Keep your head up, Tones, call if you need me._

 

 _Of course_ , Tony replied, turning off his phone. Time to face the day.

 

By first bell, Tony was already in hell. His whole body was throbbing in pain and he had a terrible migraine. Unfortunately, his first period teacher, Mr. Coulson, didn’t allow him to wear his sunglasses in class, so the light was killing him.

 

“Are you awake, Mr. Stark?” Coulson asked, sounding amused. Tony had been trying not to pass out from the pain, so he shot Coulson a tight smile.

 

“I learn better with my eyes closed,” he snarked. Coulson shot him a _Look_ but kept teaching.

 

The rest of the lesson passed agonizingly slowly. Tony really couldn’t find it in himself to care about World War II history that day, especially not taught by Coulson, who made every subject bland.

 

When the bell rang, Tony all but bolted out of his seat. Coulson stopped him, though, saying, “Mr. Stark, please wait a moment?”

 

Tony groaned as the rest of the class filed out with a couple undisguised snickers sent his way.

 

“I was wondering why you were dozing off in my class, Tony,” Coulson said, disapproval thick in his voice.

 

Tony swallowed. He hated disappointing teachers, but it seemed to be all he could do. “Rough night,” he admitted. “Didn’t sleep much.”

 

Coulson’s keen eyes caught on Tony’s bruises and the bandage on the arch of his cheek. “I see,” he said. “Try to pay more attention tomorrow. Dismissed.”

 

Tony let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Coulson wouldn’t slap him with a detention this time. “Thanks, Agent,” Tony said, doing finger guns as he walked away. He pretended not to notice Coulson’s fond smile, choosing to believe the secret agent/ teacher was a robot.

 

Walking to gym class was absolute torture. Tony almost collapsed several times, barely catching himself on the wall. He was starting to worry about the ankle, but that was a problem for another day. Tony decided there was no way in hell he could participate in class, but if he skipped, Howard would get a call. 50/50 chance he’d even pick up, but Tony didn’t want to test those odds.

 

Tony limped his way to the gym office, ignoring the stares of his classmates.

 

“Hey, Ms. Hill,” he said to his teacher. Hill looked up and did a double take. It was expected, because Tony was sporting at least double the bruises he had the day before, but it didn’t mean Tony liked it. Attention meant discovery. _Two more years._

 

“What happened?” she asked, uncharacteristically gentle.

 

“Fell down the stairs, landed badly on my ankle,” Tony lied nonchalantly. No matter what Howard said, Tony knew he was a good liar. It wasn’t Tony’s fault that Howard expected him to lie to him about bruises that the man himself had given.

 

“I assume you want to sit out today?”

 

“Yeah,” Tony admitted. He hated showing weakness, but there was no way to get through class without risking collapse.

 

Hill looked at him for another moment before nodding. “Sit on the bleachers. I think Barnes is out today, too, you two can keep each other company.”

 

Tony thanked her and left before sighing (it wouldn’t do for her to think he was ungrateful and make him participate). Of all people, he got stuck with Barnes. Just his luck.

 

He silently made his way to the bleachers and set himself up in a corner. Tony pulled out his physics homework and tried to ignore the weight of Barnes’s stare, who looked like a lion catching sight of his prey. He pretended not to notice Barnes shifting closer or the disapproving stares sent by Rogers and Barton, who were playing some dumb game with a ball. Sports were useless, so Tony never bothered to learn to differentiate.

 

After ten minutes of silent stares, Tony shut his textbook with a snap.

 

“Do you have an issue with me?” he demanded, turning to face Barnes. He hissed as his mistake as his sharp movement pulled at his sore muscles.

 

Barnes looked taken aback by Tony’s question and spluttered for a solid thirty seconds. “No,” he said finally. “Just curious, that’s all.”

 

“I’m not a zoo attraction, Barnes,” Tony said, suddenly angry. He hated stares, hated the judgement that came with them, and curiosity wasn’t something Tony could easily sate and make go away.

 

“Never said you were,” Barnes grumbled. “But I see how it could’ve come off that way. Sorry, doll.”

 

Tony blushed, unused to apologies (and pet names, but that was a completely different matter. Barnes was probably mocking him). “I-it’s fine,” Tony said quickly, reopening his textbook and burying himself in it.

 

“Say, where did you get that bruise?” Barnes asked, thinking that Tony was suddenly open to conversation.

 

“Fell down the stairs,” Tony replied tersely. He opened another textbook, hoping to convey the message that he didn’t want to talk.

 

“Must’ve been one awkward fall to get all those,” Barnes remarked mildly.

 

Tony took a deep breath. “It was,” he agreed.

 

“Are those from the assholes your friend saved you from yesterday?”

 

Tony looked up and glared. “He didn’t _save me_ from anything,” he said angrily before he caught himself. “Are you fishing for something?” he asked. “Whatever you’re trying to get to, stop beating around the bush and just ask, for god’s sake. You’re irritating me.”

 

Barnes stared right back. “Fine. Who’s hurting you?” he asked bluntly.

 

“No one,” Tony spat. “Although, you’re hurting my head right now.” He turned back to his book and ignored Barnes for the rest of the period, choosing instead to lose himself in equations.

 

“Before you go,” Barnes said when the bell rang, shifting nervously. “I wanted to apologize for last night. My friends were way out of line.”

 

Tony pasted on a plastic smile. “No, it’s fine. They didn’t say anything that wasn’t true.”

 

“Maybe,” Barnes argued. “But that doesn’t make it right.”

 

Tony ducked his head. “I deserve it, though, so it’s fine,” he said with an air of _this conversation is over, don't test me_. Before Barnes could respond, Tony had taken off as fast as his sprained ankle could take him.

 

Tony was going to invent a time machine and kill his past self, honestly. He totally jinxed his day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts/predictions? i dont really have a plan for where this is going other than eventual winteriron, so if you want to see something, lmk!
> 
> comments and kudos pls and ill spare your fave some angst (no i wont lets be honest here)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bucky learns something new about tony, the plot thickens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i shouldve been doing an english essay but instead yall get this

_“man is not what he thinks he is, he is what he hides.”_  
― andré malraux

 

\---

 

Bucky didn’t mean to follow Tony, honestly.

 

After their disastrous conversation during gym class, where Bucky feared he might’ve made everything worse, he didn’t expect to see Tony again that day. They didn’t have any classes together, with Tony being so far ahead, and it wasn’t like they ran in the same circles.

 

But when the final bell rang, Bucky had seen Tony looking around furtively, almost suspiciously. And sue him, but Bucky was curious. When the younger boy determined that no one had seen him, he readopted that careless smirk and started purposely walking away. If Bucky hadn’t seen the whole process, he would never have imagined that Tony Stark was anything but confident.

 

Bucky followed behind Tony, keeping out of sight, for about three blocks before Tony disappeared into a building. Running ahead, Bucky could see that the building was an old library called Gulmira. It wasn’t as grand as the city’s public one, and not a place Bucky would imagine  _ Tony Stark  _ frequenting.

 

He was probably buying drugs or something, Bucky reasoned. But he still walked around the building to the window and looked for Tony.

 

Bucky waited for five minutes before Tony passed by the window, chattering animatedly with an old man in a language that was definitely not english. The library looked abandoned but for the two of them, so it wasn’t like he could go inside to watch Tony (and yes, he knew he was being creepy, but his curiosity was overriding his common sense). But from what he could see, Tony looked…  _ happy.  _ Tony looked free in a way he never did at school, and it transformed the boy’s face. Gone was the devil-may-care smirk and the eyes that could cut glass, replaced by a soft smile and bright eyes (Bucky could admit that Tony was  _ hot _ , but then, at the old library, Tony was flat out adorable). 

 

He watched as Tony sat down at a table and pulled out a set of schematics. Bucky was too far away to read them, but from the look on the old man’s face, they were impressive. Unfortunately, Tony also looked out the window when he thought. He made eye contact with Bucky and his face immediately hardened. 

 

_ Wait there _ , he mouthed angrily. Tony said something to the older man and stomped outside, where Bucky stood sheepishly.

 

“What the actual fuck?” Tony asked as soon as he stepped out, anger clear on his face.

 

“Um,” Bucky rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. He could feel himself blush, but he couldn’t stop it.

 

“Are you from CPS?” Tony demanded, stepping forward, hands balling into fists. “Or are you looking for SI secrets? Do you plan to kidnap me? What the fuck, Barnes?”

 

“Why would I be from CPS?” Bucky asked, confused. He held up his hands to show that he wasn’t going to attack Tony, but the other boy didn’t relax.

 

“No reason,” Tony said quickly. “Are you stalking me?”

 

“Stalking implies repeats, so, no,” Bucky admitted. “And I’m not lookin’ for SI stuff either. Wouldn’t be able to understand it if I got it, I got no mind for mechanics.”

 

“That doesn’t rule out kidnapping,” Tony replied waspishly. “I’m warning you, Howard doesn’t pay ransom and Yinsen will come out and kick your ass.”

 

“I’m not a kidnapper!” Bucky said hotly. “And who the hell is Yinsen? Your bodyguard?”

 

“He runs the library,” Tony said, his tone making it sound like it was an obvious fact Bucky should know. “Shouldn’t you know that from, you know,  _ spying on me _ ?”

 

“You weren’t speaking english, so I couldn’t read your lips,” Bucky snarked.

 

“He’s helping me with my Farsi,” Tony replied absently. All of the fight seemed to go out of Tony at once. “Whatever you’re going to do to me, just do it. Please don't touch Yinsen, though.”

 

“What?” Bucky was shocked. “I ain’t gonna hurt you, doll. Or your librarian.”

 

“You followed me to a secluded area and proceeded to stare at me creepily through a window,” Tony deadpanned. “Forgive me if I’m unconvinced.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Bucky said. “It’s just… you make me curious, you know? I can’t figure you out.”

 

Tony smirked, but it was hollow, empty. “Maybe you’re not meant to.”

 

“Maybe I want to,” Bucky said stubbornly.

 

“Trust me, you don’t,” Tony said softly. He looked so young in the dying light that Bucky wanted to wrap him in a blanket and put him somewhere the world couldn’t touch him. “I’m going home. Don’t follow me, Barnes.”

 

Tony didn’t look back, but Bucky couldn't stop looking.

 

\---

 

“And that’s why you need to kill me, Nat,” Bucky said, finishing his story. They were sitting in the coffee shop and he had told Natasha everything that happened that day, only leaving out the name of the library. Somehow, he didn’t think Tony would appreciate people knowing about it.

 

“Идиот,” she hissed  **(Russian: idiot)** . “Why the fuck would you do that?”

 

“I don’t know!” Bucky wailed. “Something about him is turning me into Stevie, I swear! I’m supposed to be the one with common sense!”

 

“You’re lucky he didn’t call the cops on you, Yasha,” Natasha said, unsympathetic.

 

“I know,” Bucky said morosely. “I just wanted to be nice to him.”

 

Natasha looked regretful at that. “We all should be,” she said softly. “We really fucked up yesterday, yeah? I’ve been here all afternoon, he didn’t even pop in to say hello. Apparently he’s a regular.”

 

“He thought I was CPS,” Bucky admitted. “ _ Child Protective Services _ . I think Banner was right.”

 

“About what?” Natasha looked up sharply. 

 

“He thinks Tony’s abused,” he replied softly. “It fits, you know. Some of those bruises are too big for a high school kid’s hand.”

 

Nat sucked in a breath. “ _ Fuck _ ,” she whispered. “Clint might’ve implied the other day that he had a perfect home life and was complaining because he was spoiled. And I might not have stopped him.”

 

“How the hell did that even come up?” Bucky said angrily.

 

“Christmas trees,” she said miserably. “Tony’s never had one.”

 

“ _ Fuck _ .”

 

Natasha looked lost. Bucky knew that she came from a less than stellar home, and she knew how awful it felt to not be believed about abuse. Bucky couldn’t imagine how torn up she was that she was showing it on her face (she normally prided herself on her immense self control when it came to displaying emotions). 

 

“Hey,” he said kindly. “You can fix this. You have history together, right? Try to talk to him.” Bucky saw the irony in him giving advice, seeing as he had thoroughly creeped out the boy earlier, but it lessened the misery on Nat’s face. 

 

“I can do that,” she said, standing up abruptly. “I have to go.” Bucky understood (emotions gave her hives) and waved her off.

 

He took out a workbook, intending to get some homework done, when the matronly lady from behind the counter came to his table.

 

“My name is Ana,” she said kindly. Her voice was lightly accented, but Bucky couldn’t tell with what. “You know Tony Stark, no?”

 

“Yeah, I do,” Bucky said nervously.

 

Ana smiled. “Please tell him his nénike misses him? He didn’t stop by, and you know us old ladies, we worry.”  **(Hungarian: auntie)**

 

Bucky swallowed. “I will,” he said thickly, trying to return Ana’s smile.

 

The woman left, but Bucky couldn’t focus on his work. He was too busy trying to decipher Tony Stark.

 

_ Maybe you shouldn’t,  _ Tony’s miserable voice echoed in his head.

 

That was as good as permission to try, though.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next up (tentatively): nat and tony talk, tony has some Interactions with steve, and pepper makes an appearance!
> 
> any other suggestions?
> 
> comments and kudos make me happy :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> apologies and fistfights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gah this is a long chapter
> 
> it started out kinda nice and then the angst hits like a train
> 
> you were warned

_“we all wear masks, and the time comes when we cannot remove them without removing some of our own skin.”_  
― andré berthiaume

 

\---

 

Tony slid into his seat in history feeling like hell warmed over.

 

He hadn’t slept much the night before, mind focused too much on  _ Bucky fucking Barnes _ . The boy was confusing him, and Tony wasn’t used to being confused. So he was a little out of it and didn’t immediately notice Natasha Romanoff standing above his desk. When he did, he flinched so hard he almost fell out of his chair. 

 

“Can I help you?” he said irritably. It was too early in the morning to deal with people, so Tony’s tact was turned way off. “If you’re going to beat me up, can it wait until after school? If I miss this lecture, Coulson will shoot me.”

 

Natasha shifted on her feet, uncharacteristically unsure. “I wanted to apologize,” she said, sounding almost angry. “I have been cruel to you for no reason. I misjudged you.”

 

“Wait, what?” Tony said, taken aback. “You’ve one hundred percent lost me, and that happens almost never. Why the hell are you apologizing? Last I checked, you didn’t actually do anything to me.”

 

“The coffee shop, two days ago,” she said. “And last week. With Clint.”

 

Tony flinched almost imperceptibly. “Its fine, doesn’t matter,” he mumbled. “I’m used to it, and besides, not the worst thing anyone’s ever said to me. I’m over it.”

 

“Почему вы так плохо относитесь к извинениям?” Natasha hissed under her breath  **(Russian: Why are you so bad at accepting apologies?)** .

 

“Я буквально сказал, что все в порядке, Романов,” Tony deadpanned  **(Russian: I literally just said that it’s fine, Romanoff)** . “No further apology needed.” 

 

Natasha stared for another moment before going back to her seat, leaving Tony thoroughly perplexed. 

 

What the  _ fuck  _ had just happened?

 

\---

 

By third period, Tony was convinced that he was dying and everyone knew but him.

 

Bruce Banner was Tony’s lab partner in chemistry and a genius to boot. They got along fairly well, most of the time, but Tony did have a habit of poking bears with sticks and Bruce didn’t enjoy that much. Normally, they peacefully coexisted in the lab (meaing, Bruce more or less ignored Tony and Tony pretended it didn’t hurt).

 

That day, Bruce had gone out of his way to be  _ nice _ to Tony. He had asked about Tony’s recent experiment (another foray into AI tech; this time, he was creating something more complex that DUM-E), offered to help, and  _ apologized  _ for his friends. Tony was freaking out. Just a little.

 

As soon as class ended, he sprinted to Bucky Barnes’s locker to demand answers.

 

“What the fuck, Barnes?” he hissed, coming up on the older boy.

 

Barnes looked confused. “I’m sorry?”

 

“That!” Tony cried. “People keep apologizing to me! And not just any people, your people! What gives, Barnes?”

 

Barnes cocked an eyebrow. “Wow,” he snarked. “People are apologizing because they feel bad? What a novel concept.”

 

Tony groaned in frustration. “It is, at least for me! People don’t apologize to me, Barnes,” he tried to explain. “Not without a catch. So what the hell is yours?”

“No catch, doll,” Bucky said placatingly before Tony interrupted.

 

“And that!” he waved his hands wildly. “What is with the nickname? I don’t know what you want from me and it's  _ freaking me the fuck out _ !” Tony was breathing hard at the end of his confession, emotions clearly displayed on his face for just a moment before they were locked back down under his indifferent mask.

 

“I want to be friends,” Bucky said.

 

“Friends?” Tony snorted skeptically. “Pull the other one, it has bells on it.”

 

“Yeah, friends,” Bucky replied defensively.

 

Tony sighed. “I’m honestly so lost, Barnes. You’ve lost me, and I’ve said  _ that  _ more today than I have in the past ten years.”

 

Bucky frowned. “What’s so confusing about friends? And call me Bucky, all my friends do.”

 

“You have met me, right?” Tony deadpanned. “I’m not friend material.”

 

“Seems to me like no one ever gave you a chance to try.”

 

And wow, if that didn’t hit too close to home for Tony. He knew that most people judged him before they met him, but rarely did anyone acknowledge it. He tried valiantly to fight off his blush and ducked his head.

 

“Fine,” he replied sullenly. “We can try this whole ‘friends’ thing.”

 

Bucky’s answering smile made Tony’s brain fill with happy chemicals, it was that bright. “Thanks, doll,” he said, walking off and leaving a stunned Tony Stark behind him.

 

\---

 

Getting beat up behind the school was  _ so  _ cliche, in Tony’s expert opinion.

 

He was cornered behind the building again, this time by some asshole named Raza, with no help in sight. A hard punch to the stomach sent him sprawling and a sharp kick had him coughing up blood.

 

“Fuck you,” Tony managed before another kick had him silenced. His chest was aching from the repeated blows and Tony was worried a bone or two would snap and he’s have to go to the hospital again (and explain why he had bruises that were a few days old all over his body, which was never a fun conversation). 

 

“Hey!” a voice shouted, and Raza and his goons scrambled away, leaving Tony bleeding on the ground.

 

“Thanks,” Tony said hoarsely, accepting the offered hand up. He looked up; his unlikely savior was none other than Bruce Banner, with a vaguely pissed of Steve Rogers standing behind him.

 

“What happened?” Bruce asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

 

Tony waved it off with a small smile. “Honestly? No clue. I’m just a fun target, I guess.” Steve snorted angrily but didn’t say anything, drawing Tony and Bruce’s attention. “Something to say, Rogers?” Tony asked venomously. He was sick and tired of unpredictable people, and Steve’s disapproval at least felt familiar.

 

“Just wondering if they maybe picked you because you’re a complete jerk to them,” Steve said mildly. “I mean, you  _ did  _ insult Raza’s intelligence in front of your whole class, everyone’s heard about it.”

 

Tony rolled his eyes, but before he could snark back, Bruce  _ exploded  _ on Steve.

 

“What the fuck,” he said, lowly and dangerously. “Assault is never okay, Steve, I thought you knew that. No matter what Tony  _ might've  _ said, because I sure as hell didn’t hear about this, it doesn't make  _ physically assaulting him  _ okay! You don’t like Tony,  _ fine _ , but that doesn’t give you the right to berate him for shit you'd defend  _ strangers  _ for. What the hell is your problem, anyway?”

 

“Brucey, calm down,” Tony said, recognizing the signs of the other boy’s oncoming anger. It was a poorly kept secret that Bruce had anger issues, and Tony knew how upset he’d be if he hurt Steve with his anger. “It’s fine, I’m fine, Steve’s fine.”

 

“That’s my problem!” Steve barked back. “Stark is arrogant, just  _ deciding  _ everything is fine because he says so!”

 

“Oh, fuck off,” Tony said casually. “And remove that stick from up your ass before it messes up your friendships.” He walked off, holding tightly onto Bruce (but whether it was for the other boy’s comfort or his own, he couldn’t say).

 

“You need to go to the nurse,” Bruce fussed as soon as they left.

 

“Yeah, no,” Tony vetoed. “I’m fine, I just have to tape my ribs and put a bandaid on. Don’t worry about it.”

 

“Did you say  _ tape your ribs _ ? As in, some of them are broken?”

 

Tony winced. “If it helps, most of them are intact?”

 

Bruce took out his phone. “I’m assuming no hopital?” Tony nodded and Bruce continued. “Then I’m calling Nat,” he said. “She has the most experience with broken bones and I’d feel more comfortable if she helped.”

 

“Bruce…”

 

“I know that its unfair of me to ask,” Bruce said, holding up a hand against Tony;s interruptions. “It is. Because I was an asshole to you, and I haven't done anything to earn your friendship. But please, Tony, let me do this for you.”

 

“Fine,” Tony acquiesced. “But if she tries to, like, kill me or something, I’m going to haunt your ass for all time. She is  _ terrifying. _ ”

 

Bruce laughed. “That she is.”

 

In ten minutes, Natasha appeared, followed by a worried Bucky Barnes.

 

“My savior arrives,” Tony said dryly, giving Natasha a slight smile to convey his gratitude. “And she brings the peanut gallery.”

 

“Be nice, Tony,” Bruce chided jokingly.

 

“Impossible,” Tony shot back. He hissed in pain as Natasha prodded his ribs without warning. “Jeez! Warn a guy, will you?” Natasha was silent but she let her smirk speak for her.

 

“How did this happen?” Bucky asked. “I literally talked to you an hour ago.”

 

“It was an eventful hour,” Tony deadpanned.

 

“I can tell,” Bucky said wryly, and a genuine smile crossed Tony’s lips at that.

 

“Shirt off, Antoshka,” Natasha says, poking him gently. “I need to tape your ribs.”

 

“If you wanted me naked, you could’ve just asked,” Tony flirts out of habit, even though Natasha would likely kill him for it. As it happens, she just shot him an unimpressed glare and waited for him to take his shirt off.

 

Tony gingerly removed it, thankful that he was wearing a button down and not something he’d have to get over his head. He wasn’t sure his arms would move up that high. His chest was a patchwork of colors, covering up the scars on his back (which would be hard to explain). Tony heard Bruce stifle a sympathetic noise and Bucky cover up a gasp with a coughing fit.

 

“Tony…” Natasha breathed. “You really need to go to the hospital.” But her deft fingers taped his ribs anyway, not pushing, just suggesting.

 

“It’s just bruises,” Tony muttered defensively. “They’re not even that bad.”

 

“Are those… scars on your back?” Bruce asked, sounding horrified.

 

_ Fuck _ , Tony thought. They were evidently not as covered as he hoped. In one violent movement, Tony shrugged his shirt back on and buttoned it fast. 

 

“Great talk, gotta go, bye!” he said, running away. So it was a little cowardly, but Tony really didn't want to have  _ that  _ conversation ever. He didn't notice the looks that the three exchanged behind him, focusing only on getting the hell out of there. 

 

Besides, Tony reasoned, they didn’t care anyway. They had an agenda, he just needed to figure it out.

 

(Tony was not as convinced as he wanted to be, though, thinking of Bucky’s smile when he agreed to be friends).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next up: pepper for real? maybe. expect winteriron fluff though, im gonna give yall a break from the Angst (maybe)
> 
> suggestions welcome
> 
> comments and kudos make me write faster...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shovel talks and overtures of friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i meant to get this up yesterday but then my WHOLE HOUSE FLOODED so that kinda threw off my update schedule (happy thanksgiving to me, i guess, i got to clean up water for four hours)
> 
> i dont know how i feel about this chapter but i wanted to give yall some fluff before i dive headfirst into the angst

_ “for millions of years flowers have been producing thorns. for millions of years sheep have been eating them all the same. and it's not serious, trying to understand why flowers go to such trouble to produce thorns that are good for nothing? it's not important, the war between the sheep and the flowers?" _

― antoine de saint-exupéry

 

\---

 

“Well, that went well,” Natasha said, breaking the silence. 

 

“At least you taped his ribs before he ran off?” Bruce replied, trying and failing to sound optimistic. 

 

“Well, that settles it,” Natasha said. “I’m adopting him, he’s mine now.”

 

“You can’t adopt every sad boy you meet, Nat,” Bucky joked. 

 

“Watch me.”

 

“I think you’ll have to fight for him, though,” Bruce said. “The two friends he  _ does  _ have are fiercely protective of him, and I don't think Pepper Potts in particular will appreciate you stealing her Tony.”

 

“Shared custody, then,” Natasha proposed reasonably. “But I want this one.”

 

\---

 

“Shared custody sounds okay,” Pepper said, taking a long sip of her coffee. She was sitting opposite of a nervous Bruce and Bucky and an impassive Natasha. “But I still don’t know who the hell you are and what you want with my friend. So I may revoke my offer.”

 

“I’m Natasha, and the two dimwits are Bruce and Bucky,” Natasha offered, ignoring the indignant cries of the two boys. 

 

Pepper smiled slightly. “I’ve heard of you. You’re the ones who have been confusing Tony recently.”

 

“We didn’t mean to,” Bruce defended. “We were being friendly.”

 

“That's what confused him,” Pepper replied dryly. “He’s not used to people being friendly. Especially not people who have only given him shit in the past.”

 

Bruce hung his head but didn’t refute her. 

 

“We want to be his friends, but I think there's something really wrong with him,” Bucky said, trying to dispel the awkwardness. “He seems way more beat up than normal, and he’s covered in these scars, and he's been saying some really concerning stuff and is he okay?” By the end, he was rambling and he caught Pepper’s sad look. 

 

“It's not my place to tell you guys his secrets,” she started. “But if you’re noticing, he’s choosing to trust you with this. Let him come to you. It takes time, though.” She took a deep breath. “Tony is hard. He is abrasive and cruel when he wants to be, and he  _ always  _ hits first, because he’s so scared of being hurt. He’ll try to shut you out and make you hate him. If you’re not serious about this, back off now. He’s hard to get to know, but it's so worth it. That boy is going to change the world, you know?” A fond smile crossed Pepper’s face. 

 

“We’re serious about this,” Bucky promised. 

 

“Good,” Pepper said. “Because if you're not, and I find out you hurt him? There is nowhere that you’ll be able to hide from me. And Tony might not fight back, but  _ I will _ .” She finished her coffee in a long sip and made eye contact with each of the three in turn. Without another word, she got up and left, heels clacking lightly. 

 

“That was terrifying,” Natasha breathed, breaking the silence. 

 

“We’re still going to try though,” Bucky said, and the other two nodded solemnly.

 

\---

 

The other two had long since left Bucky in the coffee shop when Tony came in. The boy walked in with a smile, immediately chatting with the people at the register and getting a large coffee. He saw Bucky and his eyes narrowed. Bucky shot Tony a smile and waved him over.

 

“Hey,” Bucky greeted when Tony reached his table. “What are you up to?”   
  
“Homework,” Tony replied slowly, as if gauging Bucky’s motives. 

 

“Why don’t you sit with me, then?” Bucky offered, gesturing to the empty chair next to him. “I’m doing homework, too, maybe we can work together.”

 

“Right,” Tony muttered, but he pulled out the chair anyway and sat down lightly, like he would bolt any second. Bucky knew he had to try to break the tension a little bit. Unfortunately, he had no idea how to do that.

 

“What are you working on?” Bucky asked awkwardly, but with genuine curiosity. Tony had pulled out a sheaf of papers that looked schematics for a grabber arm, but with way more math and numbers to confuse the hell out of Bucky.

 

“A robot,” Tony replied softly.

 

“What does it do?” If Tony noticed that Bucky was awkwardly trying to get Tony to converse, he didn’t say anything.

 

“You really want to know?” The spark of hope in Tony’s eyes was plain, so Bucky did the only thing he could do. He nodded. “Well then, it’s a helper bot for my lab. Kinda like DUM-E, who’s my current helper, but less buggy.”

 

Bucky cocked his head. “Why wouldn’t you just fix DUM-E if its buggy?”

 

Tony smiled. “Because DUM-E is basically sentient,” he said. “It’d be like messing with someone’s brain if I picked apart his code. If that makes sense?”

 

“That is so amazing,” Bucky breathed. “And you built him?”

 

“From scratch,” Tony replied proudly. “He’s a learning AI, first of his kind, actually.”

 

Bucky felt his jaw drop. “That is insanely cool. Can I meet him? I’ve always had a thing for mechanics. Not at your level, of course, but robots and stuff? Amazing.” Bucky knew he was rambling, but he couldn't stop. Pepper’s words from earlier came back to him:  _ that boy is going to change the world _ . And Bucky wholeheartedly believed her when he saw Tony’s face light up when talking about his robot.

 

“Um, yeah, I mean, if you want?” Tony stuttered. His face was ablaze, a blush taking over his tan cheeks. His blush only deepen when the woman from the other day ( _ Ana,  _ his brain supplied, came over to their table.

 

“Tony!” she said with a smile. “Tegnap hiányoztunk. És ki ez?”  **(Hungarian: We missed you yesterday. And who is this?)** She shot Bucky an exaggerated wink. “A barátod?”  **(Hungarian: Your boyfriend?)**

 

“No!” Tony said quickly, waving his hands. “He’s not- we aren’t- ugh!” he groaned in embarrassment.

 

Bucky chuckled. “Care to fill me in, doll? Not all of us speak… Turkish?”

 

“Hungarian,” Tony corrected, face buried in his hands. “And it's nothing, Ana is just messing with me.”

 

Ana cocked an eyebrow. “ _ Biztos _ vagy benne, hogy nem vagy randevú?” she said to Tony. “Tudod, nem tudsz elrejteni a dolgokat az agyádtól.” ( **Hungarian: Are you** **_sure_ ** **you’re not dating? You can’t hide things from your auntie, you know.** )

 

Ana reached out to ruffle Tony’s hair and he scowled. “I’m sure,” he huffed. 

 

Bucky couldn’t hold in a laugh looking at Tony’s (adorable) pout. “I’m sorry,” he said between laughs. “But you look like a pissed-off kitten and its adorable.”

 

The pissed-off kitten look intensified as Tony turned to glare at Bucky. “I am not  _ adorable _ , I am chaos and angst in teen form.”

 

“Adorable,” Bucky singsonged, delighting in the way the red on Tony’s cheeks deepened. 

 

“I’m leaving,” Tony announced. “Attacked in my own home, is nowhere safe?” The boy stood up and walked to the back room, leaving all his stuff so Bucky knew he’d be back.

 

“Don’t worry,” Ana smiled. “He’s just going to say hello to Edwin. He’ll be right back.” She sat down in Tony’s vacated seat. “So, what are your intentions towards my boy?”

 

“I-intentions?” Bucky stammered. “I want to be his friend! Why do I keep getting shovel talks for that?”

 

“Because Tony is fragile,” Ana said sadly. “But he’ll never say. I love that boy like a son, so I’ll protect him like a mother. God knows he needs some protection.”

 

“I understand,” Bucky nodded. “And I won’t hurt him. At least, I’ll try not to.” They sat in silence until Tony came back, a fond smile on his face. 

 

“I have to get back to the house,” he told Ana apologetically. Bucky caught the dark shadow that flitted over the woman’s face at the mention of Tony’s house. “I’ll stop by tomorrow.”

 

“Bye, dear,” she said, giving Tony a quick kiss on the cheek before walking away.

 

As Tony packed up his bag, Bucky did too, making small talk about school and homework.

 

“Can I drive you home?” he asked, holding the door for Tony as they left the shop.

 

“Not a good idea,” Tony said lightly. “Howard will get mad if he sees.”

 

Bucky realized that this was Tony trying to trust him, just like Pepper said, so he didn’t push. “I can drop you a street over, if you want,” he offered. “It’s no trouble for me.”

 

Tony looked apprehensive. “No, thanks,” he said finally with a sad smile. “Maybe another time.” He spoke with no conviction, though, as if he expected Bucky to up and run.

 

“Another time,” Buck agreed, ignoring the look of surprise on Tony’s face (that was quickly wiped away as if it was never there). “See you in school tomorrow, doll.”

 

Tony just waved and walked off into the dark.

 

\---

 

Tony walked away with a smile on his face, tapping a text to Rhodey.

 

_ I think I just made a friend. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how was it? was it too ooc?
> 
> suggestions? i have literally no plan for this fic so if you recommend something itll prolly be added tbh
> 
> comments and kudos fuel my creative process


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tony breaks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is all angst and then some fluff (but mostly angst)
> 
> fluffy chapters will come soon, i promise!

_“later that night_  
 _i held an atlas in my lap_  
 _ran my fingers across the whole world_  
 _and whispered_  
 _where does it hurt?_  
  
 _it answered_  
 _everywhere_  
 _everywhere_  
 _everywhere.”_  
― warsan shire

 

\---

 

Tony walked into the mansion with a smile on his face. A smile that was quickly wiped away when he saw Howard standing in the entryway, looking angry.

 

“Where have you been?” Howard demanded, glaring at Tony.

 

“Out, Sir,” Tony replied, head down and eyes on the floor. Because his eyes were down, he didn’t see Howard’s punch coming, and it knocked him down onto the hard floor.

 

“Did you know the school called me today?” Howard said pleasantly, kicking Tony hard in the ribs. “They’re concerned that you’re being bullied. Are you?”

 

Tony spat out blood from where he bit his tongue. “Starks don’t get bullied, Sir,” he recited, groaning when another kick landed.

 

“That’s right,” Howard agreed. “And that’s what you’ll say in the mandatory meeting that the school set up with guidance for you. I don't need it getting out that my son is as pathetic as you clearly are. Understood?”

 

“Crystal clear, Sir,” Tony gritted out.

 

Howard smacked him again, banging his head on the floor. “And I don’t have to remind you to keep _this_ quiet, do I?”

 

“No, Sir,” Tony replied meekly, wanting to clutch his head but not wanting to show weakness.

 

“Now get out of my house.”

 

“Yes, Sir,” Tony didn’t argue, not wanting to make it worse. He ignored the voice in his head reminding him that he had nowhere to go, that it was cold out and he didn’t have a jacket, that he almost certainly needed medical attention. He just left, thankful that his phone was in his pocket.

 

Tony walked back into town in the bitter cold, fingers of one hand pressed tightly into fists to chase away the chill. He tried unlocking his phone with the shaking fingers of his other hand, but the device was dead. Just as well. because he wouldn’t know who to call, anyway. He couldn’t call Rhodey, because Rhodey was back at college and couldn’t come pick him up. He couldn’t call Pepper, because she’d call the police (she meant well, Tony knew, and she cared about him, but he couldn’t let her call the police, not when Howard had enough money to buy them off three times over). Tony was all alone.

 

In the freezing winds, alone on the street, Tony broke down.

 

\---

 

Bucky was trying to study when his phone rang, a loud, insistent tone. He didn’t recognize the number, but picked up anyway.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Is this James Barnes?” a vaguely familiar voice came over the line. “I’m Jim Rhodes, we met the other day?”

 

“Yeah, it’s me,” Bucky replied, confused. “Call me Bucky. What’s up?”  


Rhodes sighed. “Maybe nothing, but I worry, you know? Tony isn’t answering his phone. Do you know where he is? I’ve tried everyone, you’re last on my list.”

 

“He went home,” Bucky said, anxiety creeping up on him. “We were at the coffee shop, then he went home. Is he okay? Did something happen?”

 

“I think so,” Rhodes said grimly. “Tony and I, we have a code for when things get bad at his house. He sends it, I call, and we figure out what to do from there. But this time, he sent it, and he isn’t picking up the phone. You might be the only one who can help me right now.”

 

“What about Pepper Potts?” Bucky asked, already grabbing a jacket to go outside. “And where do you think he is? I can get my car and look.”

 

“No answer from Pep,” Rhodes said sadly. “And check outside the Jarvises’ shop, he might’ve gone there if Howard kicked him out. If he isn’t, check Gulmira, that library he was at the other day.”

 

“On it,” Bucky hopped into his car and sped out the driveway. “I’ll call you if I find him. Keep me posted?”

  
“Thank you,” Rhodes said, voice sincere. Bucky hung up, focusing on the road. Inside, he was freaking out. Tony had been fine when he had seen the boy last, less than two hours before. What had happened to make him send a panic code?

 

Bucky was so lost in thought that he almost hit the boy sitting in the middle of the road. The boy looked lost, head bent over where he was hugging his knees. He didn’t startle at the car almost hitting him.

 

“Are you okay, kid?” Bucky called, getting out of the car. In the glare of the headlights, Bucky could see that it was _Tony_ he had almost hit. “Tony? Is that you?”

 

It looked like Tony tried to smile, but it came out looking like a pained grimace. There was a bleeding gash on his head and his right cheek was just a massive bruise. His eyes were tearfilled and sad, glassy in the harsh yellow light.

 

“Come to see Tony Stark fall?” Tony let out a cruel laugh. “I hear I’m quite the circus act. The tightrope walker finally crashing down!”

 

“Tony…” Bucky said sadly. “Who did this?”

 

Tony laughed again, more broken than before. “Who didn’t?” Tony thought for a second. “You. You didn’t do this. You were nice to me… why? What do you want? I’m empty now, I’m sorry you wasted your kindness.”

 

Bucky rushed forward and scooped the shaking boy into a hug. “You’re not empty,” he said softly into Tony’s hair. “You’re full of life and love and so, so much kindness.”

 

“Do you want to know a secret?” Tony whispered. “I don’t know who I am. I’m a conglomeration of masks and faces and _I don’t know who I am_. Isn’t that pathetic?”

 

“Well, doll, I know who you are,” Bucky replied. “You’re Tony, who is a genius, smarter than anyone I’ve ever met. You’re Tony, who is completely inept at social interactions, but has the best friends. You’re Tony, who feels more deeply than anyone else. You’re Tony, who sneaks off to spend time with the people no one thinks about. You’re Tony, my friend. I know you, Tony.”

 

“Then why are you still here?”

 

“Because I want to be.”

 

And that was that. Tony broke down again, this time in Bucky’s arms. He let himself cry and be held without worrying about it being used against him.

 

After a few minutes, when Tony was all cried out, Bucky lifted him into his car, strapping Tony into the passenger’s seat.

 

“Where to?” He asked gently.

 

“Can’t go home,” Tony said, avoiding Bucky’s eyes.

 

“Easy fix,” Bucky shrugged. “Come home with me. We have a guest room, and my mom won’t mind you staying over.”

 

“Really?” The naked hope in Tony’s eyes was heartbreaking.

 

“Of course,” said Bucky, because what else could he say?

 

\---

 

 _Got him,_ Bucky texted Rhodes. _He’s looking a little worse for wear, I’ll tell him to call you, though._

 

Not even a minute later, Rhodes’s reply came in. _Thank you,_ it read. _I owe you._

 

 _You don’t owe me. He’s my friend, I want to help him_ , Bucky sent.

 

 _Take care of him,_ Rhodes sent back.

 

_I will._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how was it?
> 
> as for how rhodey has buckys number, lets just call it creative license? 
> 
> next up: fluff at the barnes house, maybe steve will come over and get his shit sorted for him, idk, but im aiming for fluff next chapter so maybe not
> 
> any other suggestions? 
> 
> comments and kudos if you want fluff...


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tony talks, bucky listens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gah the angst here
> 
> dont worry theres some comfort

_ “and when at last you find someone to whom you feel you can pour out your soul, you stop in shock at the words you utter— they are so rusty, so ugly, so meaningless and feeble from being kept in the small cramped dark inside you so long.”  _

-sylvia plath

 

\---

“Do you want to talk about it?” Bucky asked gently, brewing Tony a cup of tea. He had brought the younger boy to his house and wrapped him in blankets on the sofa. Except for a few  _ thank you _ s, Tony was unresponsive.

 

Tony shrugged. “I don’t know,” he whispered. “Will that make it real? Because I think I’m dreaming right now.”

 

“That’s be the concussion, doll,” Bucky winced. He had checked over the boy’s injuries, and they were bad. But Tony had protested at the idea of the hospital, so Bucky let it drop for the time being. “You can talk, Tony. I’ll listen.”

 

“Where do I start?” Tony said with a broken laugh. 

 

“How about with tonight?” Bucky suggested. 

 

“I’m not allowed to tell you much,” Tony began. “But basically, I went home, Howard and I had a fight, and I left.” Tony’s acidic mask was back in place, but behind his eyes lay fields of broken glass.

 

“You can tell me,” Bucky said. “Fuck whatever rules that asshole has in place. But you don’t have to tell me.”

 

“I want to, it’s just…” Tony trailed off. “He’s scary, you know? I’ve never said that out loud. But he terrifies me.”

 

“You’re allowed to be scared, doll.”

 

Tony shook his head with a rueful smile. “No,” he said “I’m not.” Tony took a deep breath. “Here goes. He, uh, punched me when I first came in. The school called about bullying, he kicked me for that, too. He bashed my head into the ground as a reminder not to tell.” By the end, Tony’s voice had gone soft, childlike fear pushing through. Bucky was struck by how  _ young  _ Tony was, how young they both were.

 

“Then he kicked you out?” Bucky asked, scared to know the answer. He would’ve preferred if Tony had walked out, head up and defiant, but he knew that wasn’t the case.

 

“Then he kicked me out,” Tony confirmed. Silent tears were streaming down his face, but he made no move to wipe them away, like he didn’t even notice they were there.

 

“How long?” Bucky asked hoarsely. “How long has he been doing this?”

 

“Forever?” Tony smiled sadly. “As long as I can remember, honestly.”

 

Bucky pulled Tony into a tight hug. “You’re staying here tonight,” he said into Tony’s hair. “And as long after that as you need. You don’t have to go back there, ever.”

 

Tony didn’t reply, but Bucky could feel his shoulders shaking with quiet sobs. Tony fell asleep like that, cradled safely in Bucky’s arms.

 

\---

 

Some time later, the doorbell rang, and Tony stirred softly. Bucky didn’t move, hoping that someone else would get the door so he wouldn’t have to wake the small boy using him as a pillow. Surely enough, he heard his sister, Rebecca, opening the door and talking to someone, though he couldn’t quite hear who it was.

 

Bucky heard footsteps approaching where he was sitting in the living room. When he looked up at the entryway, Steve was standing there awkwardly, a look of distaste on his face when he caught sight of Tony in Bucky’s lap.

 

“What the hell, Buck?” he asked angrily. “Why is Tony Stark in your house?”

 

“ _ Quiet! _ ” Bucky hissed. He moved a lightly protesting Tony off of his lap and dragged Steve out of the room. “He’s here because he’s my friend and he’s hurting, Steve.”

 

Steve scoffed. “He’s not your friend,” he said. “He’s using you. Are you two… sleeping together? You do know what he does with his one-night stands, right?”

 

“Shut the fuck up,” Bucky said lowly. “You don’t actually know what you’re talking about. You don’t know Tony, why the hell do you think you can judge him? All you know are rumors. I thought you were better than that.”

 

“I know enough,” Steve spat. “That boy is bad news, Buck, I’ve told you before.”

 

Bucky shook his head. “You don’t know him, Steve. Get your head out of your ass and understand that.”

 

Steve flushed an ugly shade of red. “When he hurts you,” Steve swore. “And he will, don’t come running to me to fix it, because all I’ll have to say is  _ I told you so _ .”

 

“Fuck you,” Bucky said. “Why are you being so shitty? I thought you were all about second chances? You gave that Maximoff girl one, and she did nothing but bully your whole friend group for  _ months _ , Steve. What’s so different about Tony?”

 

“ _ Tony, _ ” Steve sneered. “Has had his life handed to him on a silver platter. So when he plays the victim, I have no sympathy. He picks fights and hurts people because he can, because he’s rich and has a daddy who will pay off any charges. Wanda is different, she had a rough life.”

 

“Wealth has no bearing on whether or not someone can suffer, you idiot!” Bucky wanted to shout. Only Tony sleeping in the next room stopped him. “It seems to me like  _ you’re  _ the one hurting people because you can. He is hurting, and I haven’t seen you do anything but add to it recently.”

 

“Oh?” Steve remarked sarcastically. “How is  _ Tony  _ hurting? Did his dad not pay his allowance this week?”

 

“Abuse,” Bucky said somberly. 

 

“I had to watch my dad beat my mom every day,” Steve shot back. “That’s abuse. I know abuse, and Tony’s not abused.”

 

“You don’t actually know anything, Steve,” Bucky wanted to scream. “All those bruises? Not from playground bullies. At least your dad never touched you.”

 

Steve blanched, but held his ground. “He’s probably lying. I bet he goes and picks fights outside of school, too.”

 

“You know what, Steve?” Bucky sighed. “Get the fuck out. Come back when you’re willing to listen to someone that isn’t yourself.” With that, Bucky walked away, leaving Steve stunned into silence.

 

Tony, unfortunately, was awake and staring at the wall when Bucky waked back in.

 

“You heard?” Bucky asked, scared of the answer.

 

Tony smiled wryly. “Rogers isn’t exactly quiet.”

 

“I’m sorry, doll,” Bucky said, sitting down gently next to Tony. “I don’t understand his problem, honestly.”

 

“It’s me,” Tony shrugged. “I don’t fit into his normal box of misfits to protect, but I don’t fit into the bully box either. He doesn’t know how to deal with that.”

 

Bucky sighed. “He’ll come around eventually. He’s a good guy, most of the time.”

 

“Sure,” Tony said, neither agreeing nor disagreeing. He leaned against Bucky, unconsciously seeking comfort. Bucky let him, curling an arm protectively around the other boy. Tony fell into sleep again, breathing evening out. Bucky watched Tony, a fond smile on his lips.

 

Light footsteps startled the smile off his face. Bucky looked up to see his mother staring at him, unimpressed.

 

“And who is this?” she said gently. She saw Tony’s injuries and the ice pack he clutched to his chest, but didn’t comment on them (she knew her son’s penchant for bringing home strays).

 

“Tony Stark,” Bucky quietly replied. “Its worse than you think.”

 

His mom shook her head sadly. “He’s so young,” she whispered, almost to herself. “Tell him he can stay as long as he needs.”

 

“Thanks, ma,” Bucky said fondly. “I will.”

 

She left, after one long look at the scene. If not for the bruises, it would be almost disturbingly domestic. Bucky was snuggled around Tony, who was cradling one of Bucky’s arms and using it as a pillow. Bucky was staring at Tony with open adoration and a sweet smile. It was a picture of happiness, and her heart ached for Tony. He looked almost broken, curling in on himself to be smaller, to take up less space.

 

No matter. Bucky would fix him, she was sure of it.

 

Her son was always good at fixing people.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i havent redeemed steve yet- i still might, but for now, hes gonna be pretty mean. 
> 
> up next- all fluff! no angst next chapter i promise
> 
> any other suggestions?
> 
> you know what to do ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pancakes and movies (with a healthy smattering of dum-e)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is all self-indulgent fluff oops
> 
> dont worry, we will be back to our regularly scheduled angst next update
> 
> EDIT: my thanks to woland for the corrections on the russian! if any languages are messy here and you can fix them, lmk in the comments! google translate is slightly less than effective...

_“of course I love you,” the flower said to him. “it is my fault that you have not known it all the while. that is of no importance. but you—you have been just as foolish as i."_

- antoine de saint-exupéry

 

\---

 

 

“Wake up,” Bucky said, gently shaking Tony. “You’re having a nightmare.”

 

Tony was flailing weakly, murmuring _no, please, stop!_ as he clung to sleep. At Bucky’s touch on his arm, though, he sat bolt upright, eyes wide and fearful.

 

“Where am I?” he asked when his eyes focused.

 

“My house,” Bucky replied, voice hoarse from sleep. “I took you here last night, you passed out on my couch.”

 

“Fuck,” Tony whispered. “I’m sorry, I’ll just go, I didn’t mean to be in the way-”

 

Bucky cut him off with a look. “I invited you, doll, you’re not in the way.”

 

“But-” Tony tried to protest.

 

“No buts,” said Bucky. “Now, do you want breakfast?”

 

Tony blinked owlishly. “What time is it?” he asked.

 

“Hell if I know,” Bucky snorted. “For our purposes, it’s breakfast time. I’m making pancakes, would you like blueberries?”

 

“Yes, please,” Tony said, smiling shyly.

 

Bucky got up and ambled his way to the kitchen. Tony followed, wearing a blanket like a cape over his shoulders. He pulled out his phone and cursed.

 

“Can I borrow a charger?” he said. “My phone’s dead, and Rhodes will be on my ass for not calling him back. He’s overprotective like that.”

 

“Of course,” Bucky said, mixing the batter. “And don’t worry about Rhodey. He was the one who called me, actually.”

 

A fond smile crept onto Tony’s face, though he tried to hide it. “He’s like a mama bear,” Tony said apologetically. “And I’m apparently a runty little bear cub.”

 

“Runty indeed,” Bucky huffed. “You’re too skinny.”

 

“Am not!” Tony scowled. “I’m perfectly average sized!”

 

“Yeah, for a twelve year old.”

 

Tony squawked indignantly. “For a sixteen year old, _which I am_!” he cried out.

 

Bucky snickered. Tony was easy to rile up, but he could see the genuine smile on the other boy’s face.

 

“Shut up and make the pancakes,” Tony grumbled. “I’m a growing boy, I need nutrients.”

 

“You’re not a plant, don’t say nutrients,” Bucky shot back. “That just sounds weird. Say sustenance like the rest of us.”

 

“That is arguably the weirdest thing you’ve ever said.”

 

“That’s not true,” Bucky reasoned. “I’ve said a lot of weird shit.”

 

“Bet I’ve said weirder,” Tony said with a grin. “Just the other day, I had to yell at DUM-E to stop spraying me with a fire extinguisher and putting the foam in one of his god-awful smoothies. It was a mess.”

 

Bucky cracked up. “Okay,” he said, laughing so hard tears came out of his eyes. “You win. Did you do that hand waving thing you do? I’m just trying to visualize.”

 

“I’m Italian, you dolt,” Tony glared. “It’s what I do.” He sniffed dramatically. “But if it helps your visual, imagine me, an average sized sixteen year old, yelling at a giant, like, as tall as me, metal arm holding a fire extinguisher while, yes, doing the ‘hand waving thing’. And now make the metal arm wear a dunce cap. DUM-E is a tragedy, really, I don’t know why I keep him around.” Tony was gesturing wildly with his hands, which made Bucky smile even more (so sue him, it was ridiculously endearing).

 

“Why the dunce cap?” Bucky asked.

 

“Well,” said Tony, ticking off the reasons on his fingers. “The smoothies, for one. He always puts motor oil in them, or something in the blender that shouldn’t be there. One time, he blended up a stress ball. It was a disaster. He also has little to no precision, which is _technically_ my fault, but I’m going to blame him, because he’s a learning AI and hence should know better. He was running around the lab and went straight into the glassware cabinet, then snapped the broom in half when he tried to clean it up. Therefore, the dunce cap.”

 

“Pancakes,” Bucky said, setting a plate in front of Tony, who murmured his thanks as he started to eat. “So why are you making another robot, if this one is such a disaster?”

 

Tony’s face brightened. “You remembered!” he said, delighted. “I mean, of course you remembered, why wouldn’t you, people listen when I talk, wow, I’m rambling, but _anyway_ -” he paused for breath. “DUM-E wanted a friend, and I want a competent assistant. DUM-E does stuff like getting things from high up- _shut up,_ they’re high shelves!- but he isn’t very good at it, so, new robot!”

 

“You know, doll,” Bucky said, stifling laughter. “I can help you out with the height thing. I am pretty tall.”

 

Tony blushed and stammered out a reply. “T-thanks,” he said, ducking his head to hide his shy smile.

 

“How are the pancakes?” Bucky asked, changing the topic. Tony blushing was making him _feel things_ , so he wanted to move to a safer conversation where he wouldn't be as tempted to kiss the boy.

 

“They’re amazing,” Tony said, eyes bright. “I can’t cook for shit, though, so maybe I’m not the best judge.”

 

Bucky preened. “Thanks, doll.”

 

Tony hummed happily and shoveled more pancakes into his mouth. While he was chewing, he heard what he assumed was the front door open with a _click_. He tensed, lowering his eyes out of habit. Bucky saw it and frowned.

 

“Natasha?” Bucky called. “That you?”

 

Natasha appeared near silently in the doorway, arching an eyebrow. “You didn’t tell me you had company,” she said. “Hello, Antoshka.”

 

“Hi,” Tony said, eyes still averted.

 

“Did you forget about movie day?” Natasha demanded, staring at Bucky. “Saturdays are sacred, говнюк.” **(Russian: asshole)**

 

“I’m sorry, I can go. I don’t want to be in the way.” Tony half stood before Natasha waved a hand.

 

“No, no, sit,” she said. “You just get to join in on Bucky and I’s movie day.”

 

“I forgot about that,” Bucky said, sounding slightly embarrassed. “Sorry, Nat, I don’t have a list for today.”

 

“No matter,” she said, breezing past him to sit on the table next to Tony. “I have one. Would you like to join us, Antoshka?”

 

Tony lifted his brown eyes to meet hers. They were startlingly green and piercing, but entirely sincere. “That’s be nice,” he said shyly.

 

Natasha hooped down from the table and walked to the living room. “Come, Tony,” she called. “Bucky, make us food.”

 

Tony laughed a little a Bucky’s incredulous look before the other boy rolled his eyes and started grumbling about _bossy Russians_.

 

“Не будь врединой,” Tony chided, reveling in the way Bucky’s eyes went wide and he licked his lips **(Russian: Don’t be mean)**.

 

“I did not understand a word you just said, but it sounded nice,” Bucky said, going red. Tony was sure that he was blushing just as much, so he cleared his throat and ran after Natasha. She raised an eyebrow at his blush but didn’t say anything.

\

“We’re watching _Sharknado_ ,” she announced with a  straight face. When Tony gave her a shocked look, she thickened her accent. “What? It is an essential part of American culture that I, as an immigrant, should learn!”

 

“You’re full of shit, Nat,” Bucky said, coming into the room and plopping down next to Tony. “You just like shitty movies.”

 

\---

 

Much later, after their third movie, Tony was fast asleep on Bucky’s lap, a mirror of the night before. Unlike before, though, Natasha was sitting on a chair near the sofa, watching the pair with eagle sharp eyes.

 

“So,” Natasha asked, arching a delicate brow. “What’s up with this?”

 

Bucky let out a deep breath. “He got kicked out last night,” he explained. “I found him sitting in the middle of the road after his friend called me, so I took him home and told him he can stay as long as he wants.”

 

“That bad?” Natasha asked sadly.

 

“Yep.”

 

“You like him, though,” she said.

 

“It isn’t that simple,” Bucky replied. “I like him, yeah, but I don’t know if he’s in the place for it. What if he goes along with it because he thinks he owes me for being nice?” Bucky looked down at the sleeping boy in his lap. “I just don’t want to hurt him.”

 

“You should talk to him,” Natasha suggested. “Because you’re hinging this on the chance that he’s more emotionally stunted than we gave him credit for, when we both know that its you who has the social skills of a skunk.”

 

“Hurtful.”

 

“But true.”

 

They bickered a little more before settling down to watch another movie. Tony just snuggled closer to Bucky, and Bucky held him a little tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a weakness for dum-e and also nat&tony friendships
> 
> is that a relationship i see on the horizon (maybe it is maybe it isnt)
> 
> yall know what to do to make me smile :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a few kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is all fluff oops
> 
> they deserve some happiness okay

_“i want to be_  
_in love with you_  
  
_the same way_  
_i am in_  
_love with the moon_  
  
_with the light_  
_shining_  
_out of its soul.”_  
― sanober khan

 

\---

 

Tony had stayed at Bucky’s house for the whole weekend, getting comfortable enough to come out of his shell a little. His trademark charm was back, but it was sincere. He was unfailingly polite to Bucky’s mom and sister, but as witty as ever with Bucky (more so, because he wasn’t afraid that Bucky would up and leave). But unfortunately, it was too good to last.

 

“I have to go back,” Tony said Sunday evening, curled up on the couch with Bucky. He was nervously playing with Bucky’s fingers (he had become more tactile as he became more comfortable, and it was clear just how touch-starved he was). “I can’t avoid him forever.” But god, did Tony wich he could. He dreaded going back to the house after spending two days with an _actual_ family. Tony couldn’t help but to be jealous of Bucky, of how much love there was in his house. Even when Bucky had mouthed off to his mother, she didn’t raise a hand. She treated him with so much care that it hurt Tony, like a phantom limb that he wasn’t sure he ever had in the first place.

 

“We could adopt you?” Bucky suggested, only half joking. He didn’t want Tony to leave any more than the other boy wanted to.

 

Tony smiled ruefully. “I wish,” he said, putting everything that he felt in those two words. Bucky seemed to understand, eyes softening at Tony’s admission. He pulled Tony closer, crushing him in a hug.

 

“I can drive you,” Bucky offered. Tony nodded and stood up, walking to the door hand in hand with Bucky.

 

The drive passed in a haze of anxiety for Tony. He was worried about what awaited him at home; he couldn’t think of a single good scenario, except maybe his father leaving on business. Just in case, though, because Howard hated seeing Tony’s friends, he made Bucky park a street away from the house.

 

“So,” Bucky said, putting the car in park. “You’ll call me if you need anything?” He had taken the time to program his number into Tony’s phone, in case of another incident.

 

Tony nodded mutely. He took a breath, gathering his courage, and pressed his lips softly to Bucky’s. “Thank you,” he whispered, pulling away slightly and resting his forehead against Bucky’s own. Bucky’s mouth fell open a little, and he licked his lips almost unconsciously.

 

“Tony…” he said softly. Tony flinched back, anticipating rejection and deciding to get ahead of it.

 

“Sorry about that, Bucky,” he said, injecting his voice with cheer he didn’t feel. “Forgot about personal space there for a second. Won’t happen again, don’t worry about it.” Tony hopped out of the car, ignoring Bucky’s calls of _Tony, wait!_

 

Tony walked on the sidewalk, resolutely avoiding the way that Bucky ran after him.

 

“Doll,” Bucky called, and that made Tony turn. He had a weakness for nicknames, and he _knew_ Bucky was exploiting that. “Come here.” Tony’s feet moved of their own volition, stepping closer into Bucky’s space. “Do you want this?” Bucky asked gently.

 

“Yes,” Tony replied hoarsely. “Of course I do, I don’t do things I don’t want to.” Bucky cocked an eyebrow. “Much.”

 

“I just don’t want you to think that you _have_ to kiss me,” Bucky explained, running a hand through his already messy hair. “I don’t want you to do it because you think I want it as repayment, or something.”

 

“First of all, I’d be too expensive of a hooker for you to afford,” Tony sassed automatically. He clapped a hand over his mouth. “Shit, sorry, that came out wrong-” he cut off when he saw Bucky’s smile, laughter dancing in his blue eyes. “I did it because I wanted to,” Tony said seriously, and that broke the dam.

 

Bucky surged forward, bending down to kiss Tony. It was chaste, short and sweet, and it felt like the beginning of something wonderful (And yes, Tony knew that was cheesy, but in all of his sleeping around, he had never been kissed like that. It was novel and absolutely addicting).

 

“Wow,” said Tony, breaking away for air. “We’re going to have to do a lot of that. I’m a scientist, we need to run replicates. For science, of course.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Bucky smirked. “Well, who am I to deny science?” He leaned in for another kiss, this one filthier than the first. Tony moaned and melted into it, wrapping his arms around Bucky’s neck.

 

“Fuck,” Tony groaned. “Not to cut this short, but I really have to get going.”

 

“See you tomorrow?” Bucky said, hope clear as day on his face. Tony nodded, throat tight. He gave Bucky one last kiss on the cheek and walked off towards his house.

 

“I’ll call you!” he shouted back over his shoulder, relishing in the grin that spread across the other boy’s flushed face.

 

\---

 

Tony made it inside without a problem, closing and locking his door before collapsing on his bed. After a weekend at Bucky’s, everything felt out of place and unfamiliar. Even his clothes felt weird, considering he spent the past two days in Bucky’s oversized sweatpants and hoodies.

 

He pulled out his phone and toyed with it, wondering if it was too early to call Bucky. As a compromise, he group-called his collective impulse control.

 

“Pep, Rhodey,” he greeted. “My sun, my stars, my honeybear.”

 

“What’s up?” Rhodey asked, hiding his concern.

 

Pepper narrowed her eyes. “Tony Stark, who have you been kissing?”

 

“Shit,” he cursed with a smile. “Is it that obvious?”

 

Rhodey clapped a hand over his mouth. “Who stole your virtue?” he demanded mock-angrily.

 

“Sunset Bain in the eighth grade,” Tony shot back. “But today? James Buchanan Barnes.”

 

Pepper grinned slyly. “I knew it!” she crowed. “Jim, you owe me forty bucks. I take checks.”

 

“Damn it!” Rhodey yelled. “Couldn’t have held out one more week? Boo, you whore.”

 

“Mean Girls references?” Tony laughed. “You’re so lame.”

 

“Yeah, well, you kissed Barnes,” Rhodey muttered.

 

“I know,” Tony said happily. “It was pretty great. Not to be sappy, but-”

 

“You’re a complete sap, we all know, go on,” Pepper said impatiently.

 

“-I really like him,” Tony said with a blush. “He’s so nice to me, like, he actually _listens_ , he defended me to Rogers, and god, his ass is amazing.”

 

“He’s a keeper,” Pepper announced. “As leader of this group, I declare it, so it is law.”

 

“I thought we usurped you?” Rhodey asked. “But since you’re the leader, you can do the shovel talk. You’re scarier than me, anyway.”

 

“About that…” Pepper blushed. “I might’ve already done it?”

  
  
“Pepper!” Tony whined. He smiled shyly. “Thanks, though, guys.”

 

“We’re your friends, dumbass, it’s what we do,” Rhodey said, rolling his eyes.

 

“Now,” Pepper said. “Tell us _everything_.”

 

“Keep it PG!” Rhodey chimed in.

 

\---

 

“Nat,” Bucky said, climbing through the Russian’s bedroom window. “If you’ve ever loved me-”

 

“I haven’t.”

 

“-I need you to be my impulse control,” he said with an embarrassed grin.

 

Natasha’s jaw dropped. “You didn’t,” she said.

 

“I did,” and there was no mistaking his grin as anything but smug.

 

“Hurt him, and I hurt you,” Natasha said sweetly. “I’ve only known him for a couple days but if anything happened to him, I’d kill everyone in this room and then myself.”

 

“... I’m the only one in here,” Bucky said, slightly nervous.

 

“Yes.”

 

“I need you to tell me to be reasonable and not call him right away,” Bucky pleaded. “You’re scary and I tend to listen to you because you intimidate me.”

 

“Call him,” she said with a smirk.

 

“Nat!”

 

“What?” Natasha asked, faux-innocent. “You know I don’t do feelings.”

 

“I hate you,” Bucky announced, climbing back out the way he came in.

 

“Call him!”

 

\---

 

“Hey, Tony,” Bucky said when Tony answered.

 

“Oh thank god,” Tony huffed a grateful laugh, crackling slightly over the speakers. “I thought I was going to break and call first.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> where do i go next? who knows i sure dont
> 
> comments and kudos make my day


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lunch table drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to get this up yesterday, but i got distracted (oops)
> 
> not sure how i feel about this one, because i made some Decisions this chapter, youll see what i mean

_“the truth is usually left for us to hunt and gather independently, if we are so inclined.”_  
― raquel cepeda

 

\---

Tony was nervous, walking into the cafeteria. He never ate there, preferring to hide among the aisles of the library, but Bucky had invited Tony to sit with him and his friends, and Tony wanted to keep that dorky little smile on Bucky’s face, so he agreed.

 

It was loud and crowded, and Tony had to scan the room for a solid minute before he saw Bucky. Bucky saw him at the same time, greeting him with a wave and a dazzling smile.

 

“Hey, doll,” he said to Tony, patting the bench next to him. “Come sit?”

 

Tony nodded gratefully and sat against Bucky, next to Bruce. The other boy greeted him warmly, too, and brought up the topic of their most recent science project, which Tony was happy to debate about.

 

Natasha showed up after Tony, brushing a light kiss on top of his head as she walked by and sat across from him. He greeted her with a bright grin, but didn’t cease his talk with Bruce. He was alight with childish glee (it wasn’t often that he got to talk to someone who  _ understood _ and made him think about science). Bucky watched, enraptured, as Tony came to life, hands gesturing fluidly as he spoke. 

 

“You’re staring,” Natasha whispered, kicking him lightly under the table.

 

“Can you blame me?” Bucky muttered back. “He’s hot when he’s excited.”

 

Evidently, he had not spoken quietly enough, because Tony blushed and stuttered in his explanation. He shot Bucky a playful glare, but kept talking. Bucky blew him a kiss. 

 

Clint chose that moment to show up at the table. “What is  _ he  _ doing here? He asked bluntly, sitting down next to Natasha. “I didn’t know we liked him now.”

 

Tony’s face fell. He stopped talking and lowered his eyes. “Sorry,” he choked out. “I’ll just… I’m gonna go, sorry.” He went to leave, but Bucky lightly touched his wrist. 

 

“Stay?” he asked softly. “Barton didn’t mean it, he’s an asshole.”

 

Tony looked at Clint, as if for confirmation, and the boy looked appropriately chagrined. He was wincing a little, too (Natasha had kicked him under the table. Hard). “Sorry, Stark,” he said awkwardly. “Came out wrong.”

 

“It’s fine,” Tony said weakly, but he sat back down (he was leaning more heavily against Bucky, but no one commented). 

 

“I’m Clint,” Clint said, extending an olive branch. “We haven’t really met. I’m an asshole sometimes, but I’d like to get to know you.”

 

“I’m Tony,” Tony replied. “I’m more of an asshole, I promise. But I’d, um, I’d like that.” Clint gave Tony a warm smile, and the younger boy relaxed a little. He went back to his science talk with Bruce, but he was more subdued, casting anxious glances at the other three, waiting for someone to kick him out. Bucky rubbed his arm  lightly, reassuring him, and soon the scared looks tapered off.

 

Tony fit into their little group so well, Bucky thought. He was full of genuine charm, even as nervous as he was, and he had all of them wrapped around his fingers. Not that it was on purpose, of course. Tony was just magnetic in the best way, attracting Bucky’s little group and sticking to them. The period progressed, and Tony’s tight smiles turned more and more real. He managed to engage everyone in conversation, taking pains so no one was left out (Bucky wondered sadly if anyone ever did that for him. He was not optimistic). 

 

Of course, that’s when Steve had to show up. Bucky had hoped that Steve would see sense over the weekend, but he was determined to paint Tony as a villain. 

 

“What the hell, Buck?” Steve said as he approached the table. “Is he like your pet or something? Why are you dragging him everywhere with you?”

 

Tony flinched. “I’m no one’s pet,” he said coolly, voice shaking only a little. “And you can ask  _ me,  _ not Bucky. I’m right here, after all.”

 

“Why are you here?” Steve asked, disgusted. “You’re not our friend.”

 

“Yes, he is,” Surprisingly, it was Clint who piped up, a confused look on his face. “Dude, why are you being an ass?”

 

“I’m being realistic,” Steve gritted out. “I’m trying to stop you from making a mistake. Stark doesn’t care about anyone but himself, and I’m looking out for you guys so you don’t get hurt when he inevitably dumps you.”

 

Tony felt tears pricking his eyes, but he didn’t care. He snapped. “You don’t even know me!” he wanted to yell, but he kept his voice fairly level. “We’ve spoken like, ten times, max! Who do you think you are? You don’t know shit about me!”

 

“I know that you’re an attention whore,” Steve hissed. “You lie and fake things to get sympathy. I can see right through you, Stark.” Tony got up and left, not responding. He didn’t run, didn’t scream, just got up and walked away, face blank.

 

“Fuck you,” Bucky said. He glared at Steve. “You’ve changed so much, I don’t know who you are anymore. The Steve I knew wasn’t a bully. What the hell happened to you?” He didn’t wait for an answer, too busy running after Tony.

 

He found Tony in a corner of the library, surrounded by aisles of books. The younger boy was crying silently, tears streaming down his pale face.

 

“I’m sorry,” he said as soon as he saw Bucky. “I shouldn't have sat with you. I ruined your friendship, didn’t I? I’m so sorry.”

 

“No,” Bucky said, rushing forward to hold Tony. “You didn’t do anything wrong. I don’t know what’s going on with Steve, but this isn’t new. He’s been like this for a while, I just didn’t want to see it. I’m sorry, doll.”   
  
“Not on you,” Tony mumbled into his shoulder. “I make everything worse, don’t I? Why do you even want me?”   
  
Bucky pulled back, fixing Tony with a stare. “This isn’t your fault, understand?” he ran a hand through his hair and sighed. “Steve’s always been difficult, I guess. When he was small, I didn’t think much of it, because it wasn’t like he could do any harm. And I ignored it, I ignored the way he’d pick and choose who deserved kindness, and that’s on me. I’m sorry for putting you in a position where he could hurt you. But you didn’t do anything wrong, Tony.” He pressed a sweet kiss to Tony’s lips, wiping away his tears gently. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Tony whispered against his lips like a secret. “You deserve better.”

 

Bucky shook his head with a sad smile. “One of these days,” he swore. “You’re gonna understand how amazing you are, I promise. Until then, I’ll just have to tell you til you listen.” He kissed Tony softly, whispering praise to the boy, kissing away his tears. They sat on the library floor, curled up in each other, and Tony started to believe Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will likely NOT be redeeming steve much. maybe ill have him apologize, but hes not gonna be tonys new bff. no one else is happy with him right now, either, but thats another chapter altogether. sorry, to anyone who was hoping for redemption for steve; ive been reading a lot of anti steve fics and some of my bitterness is rubbing off here, i guess
> 
> im thinking that theres going to be build up to one big, explosive conflict (no ideas on that yet, im taking suggestions!) and wind down from there, so maybe 5-10 more chapters max? 
> 
> comments and kudos motivate me


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> foreshadowing and fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gah this took forever to write
> 
> i wanted to do fluff but,,, plot
> 
> here goes i guess

_ "it's physics. pure physics, i'm falling fast and faster still. so fall with me. fall down with me. and stay." _

_ \-- _ cecily von ziegesar

 

\---

 

“What the fuck, Steve?” Clint asked angrily. “I know you don’t like Stark, but what the fuck?

 

Natasha’s face was cold and unforgiving (Steve shivered a little; Natasha was terrifying when she was angry). “I will end you,” she said lowly. “If you hurt that boy again. He has been through enough. I thought I knew you, Rogers. I guess I was wrong.” She stood up and left, anger clear in every line of her body. Clint followed her out, casting disgusted looks at Steve.

 

“Bruce?” Steve tried weakly.

 

Bruce shut him down with a single glare. “I thought you were a good person, Steve,” he said softly. “I thought… I don’t know what I thought. I don’t know how I missed this. Tony’s my friend. I thought you were, too, but I just don’t know anymore.” He grabbed his bag and with one last look back that Steve couldn’t decipher, he left. 

 

Steve was fuming. How could they do this? Didn’t they  _ see _ ? He stormed out of the cafeteria, determined to find the one friend who would listen.

 

“Wanda!” he called, ducking underneath the bleachers. A petite brunette was sitting on the ground, smiling at him. “Let’s do it.”

 

\---

 

“Bucky, meet DUM-E,” Tony said proudly, introducing his boyfriend (and wasn’t that a shock) to his robot. The robot dropped an overly large fire extinguisher and ran up to the pair. Bucky, for his part, recognized the introduction for what it was; it was Tony opening up to him, showing him something precious to him and hoping to hell that Bucky didn’t tear it down.

 

“Hello, DUM-E,” Bucky said, shaking the bot’s claw. Tony laughed a little at that, especially when the bot got overenthusiastic and wouldn’t let go of Bucky’s hand.

 

“DUM-E, let go, I swear,” Tony cursed, trying to free Bucky. “I will sell you to the community college for half a corn chip, don’t test me.” DUM-E chirped sadly and let go, claw drooping just a little. 

 

“So,” Bucky said. “What are you working on down here?”   
  
Tony got an excited gleam in his eyes. “So, it’s called an arc reactor. It’s a self-sustaining energy source, and it  _ works _ , mostly, but I’m trying to iron out the kinks and see if I can make it smaller,” Tony rambled. He showed Bucky the large blue circle on his desk and pointed at some charts that looked, for all Bucky could read them, like abstract art. “See these? I have to change that variable, but the problem is, it’ll change  _ that  _ one, and that means the energy output is fucked.”

 

Bucky stared. “I have absolutely no idea what you just said,” he said weakly. “Your genius is very intimidating and kind of hot.”

 

Tony blushed. “T-thanks,” he stuttered out. He had a dopey smile on his face that Bucky wanted to kiss. Unfortunately, Tony had instituted a  _ no kisses in the lab  _ rule after they got a little too enthusiastic and knocked over one of Tony’s prototypes. So Bucky just settled in to watch his genius work. Every so often, Tony would look up and give Bucky a shy, sweet smile, like he was surprised that Bucky had stayed. Bucky would just smile back until Tony went back to his work.

 

Time flew in the lab, and before long, the bell was ringing, signalling the end of school. Tony stood up and stretched, his back cracking slightly.

 

“Where are you headed?” Bucky said, falling in line with Tony as they walked out of the school.

 

“Gulmira,” he said. “Wanna come?” His offer was quiet, shy, and Bucky knew that it was hard to ask.

 

“Of course,” Bucky replied. “This time, I won’t creepily watch you through the window. Scout’s honor.”   
  
“Were you ever even a scout?”

 

“... No?”

 

They walked in companionable silence, reaching the old library in only a few minutes.

 

“Yinsen!” Tony called as he walked in. 

 

“Hello,” the old man, Yinsen, greeted, stepping out from behind a shelf. “I see you’ve brought a friend?”

 

Tony blushed a little before holding a conversation in rapid-fire Farsi. Bucky stood there, shocked, as Tony spoke with Yinsen, who grew more and more amused.

 

Bucky awkwardly raised a hand. “Hi,” he said. “I’m Bucky. I don’t speak Farsi.”

 

Yinsen turned to him a smiled. “I’m Yinsen,” he said, extending a hand for Bucky to shake. “Tony was just telling me who you were.” He winked.

 

If possible, Tony blushed an even deeper red. “My Farsi isn’t that good, you know that,” he defended. “That’s not the word I meant to use!”

 

Yinsen just nodded, a spark of mischief in his eyes. “Are you here to work?” he asked.

 

“Yep,” Tony replied. He went to a drawer and pulled out a set of schematics, then dropped them awkwardly and turned to Bucky. “I mean, if that’s okay with you? I can not, if you want.”

 

“You don’t have to ask, doll,” Bucky reassured. “I’m just tagging along, you do whatever.” He saw a gleam of approval in Yinsen’s face before the old man went over to help Tony.

 

Bucky pulled out some homework, planning to do it while Tony worked. The calming sound of Tony’s voice matched with the pleasant warmth of the building had him drifting off instead. He woke up to Tony shaking his shoulder lightly and smiling. One look out the window showed that it was nearly dark out.

 

“How long was I sleeping?” he asked, scrubbing a hand over his eyes.

 

“An hour and a half,” Tony said, amusement clear on his face. “Come on, I’m done for the day. I just have to pack up.”

 

Tony went back over to his workbench, and Yinsen crossed the room to him.

 

“Tony is a good man,” he said quietly. “We met under less than pleasant circumstances, I’ll admit. I thought that he was like his father when we first met, but he quickly showed me how wrong I was.” Yinsen stopped, a wry smile on his face from his reminiscence. “He’s a genius with machines, math, even biology, when he tries, but not with people. Too many people have hurt him. Don’t add your name to that list.”

 

Bucky nodded somberly. “I won’t,” he said. Yinsen held his gaze for a second before leaving.

 

Tony bounded back into the room, giving Yinsen a hug before grabbing Bucky’s hand. “Bye, Yinsen!” he called. The minute they were outside the building, Bucky dragged Tony into a kiss. 

 

They broke apart, breathing heavier. “Not that I’m complaining,” Tony smirked. “But what was that for?”

 

“Can’t I just want to kiss my wonderful boyfriend?” Bucky asked. Tony hummed in response, leaning in for another kiss. Yinsen flickered the outdoor lights and they sprung apart, eyes wide.

 

“Get a room!” he called from inside.

 

The boys cracked up, but started walking.

 

“So, what are you working on?” Bucky asked, holding Tony’s hand and swinging it between them.

 

“Prosthetics,” Tony replied. “Yinsen was a surgeon, so he’s been helping me out with the integration issues I didn’t plan for, while I’m doing most of the design.” Tony rambled on, Bucky watching with a besotted smile.

 

He didn’t love Tony, not  _ yet _ , but the feelings were there, he just had to let them grow. As he looked at Tony, happy in the glow of the evening street lights, he figured it wouldn't be that hard.

 

\---

 

“Mr. Stark?” Wanda said, looking at Steve. “I have some things to tell you about your son, Tony.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to eh on chapter 11 for the idea of contacting howard, we'll see where that goes!
> 
> how was the chapter? thoughts?
> 
> comments and kudos because i crave validation


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aftermath of a phone call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning: tony does NOT have a fun time this chapter. i really amped up the angst/abuse, and if thats triggering, skip to the end notes, i put a summary there. ive updated the warnings on this story accordingly. be safe lovelies <3
> 
> this is all hurt no comfort sorry

_“the human race tends to remember the abuses to which it has been subjected rather than the endearments. what's left of kisses? wounds, however, leave scars.”_  
― bertolt brecht

 

\---

 

Howard was drunk, Tony noted instantly. He was ranting about a phone call but had yet to address Tony besides a terse, “Don’t fucking move.”

 

There was an empty bottle of whiskey on its side near Howard, and he was swigging from a vodka bottle as he yelled at the air.

 

“I got an interesting call today,” Howard said, almost pleasantly. “Care to guess what it was about? No? Two  _ concerned friends  _ of yours called me to tell me that you’ve been letting some  _ boy  _ defile you. Ring a bell? I can’t believe you’d disappoint me like this!” Howard snarled, turning to face Tony. “Actually, I can. You’re nothing  _ but  _ a disappointment, and don’t you forget it.” Tony tried his best not to flinch back. Howard hadn’t hit him yet, which meant the night was only getting started. He hadn’t had time to send out his panic message to Rhodey, and no one else had any reason to suspect that there would be an issue.

 

Howard took another long sip of the vodka. “You don’t even have the balls to tell me yourself,” he sneered. “I had to find out from some girl that you’re besmirching the Stark name with that Barnes boy.”

 

Tony itched to defend Bucky, but he kept his mouth shut and eyes on the floor. Howard’s pacing just increased in frequency, wearing a tread on the wood floor.

 

“You’re even more of a fuck up than I imagined,” Howard spat, breaking the empty bottle in his hand against the wall. Without warning, he backhanded Tony. The force sent Tony sprawling across the room, hitting his head hard against the wall. He didn’t even have time to sit up before Howard was on him again, kicking his ribs viciously. Tony heard the wet snap of a rib breaking and hoped fervently that it wouldn’t puncture a lung. 

 

“Stark men don’t cry, boy!” Howard said, kicking him again when he saw the tears on Tony’s face. “Get up! Act like a man! Or did you let that  _ boy  _ ruin you? How much did you have to pay him, anyway, to tolerate you?”

 

Tony shakily got to his feet, standing tall even though his side was screaming in agony. “Fuck you,” he spat at Howard’s feet, a glob of blood landing on his shoes. “You’re an asshole.”

 

Howard stilled, eyes growing dangerous. “What did you say to me?”

 

Tony sucked in a breath. “Go to hell,” he said with a bloody grin. He didn’t have time to relish in the look on Howard’s face before a fist was flying at him. He felt the impact knock a tooth out. 

 

“Want to repeat that, boy?” Howard’s voice was murderous now.

 

“Go to hell,” Tony said sweetly, letting the tooth fall out of his mouth.

 

“Dirty-” A kick. “-vile-” A backhand. “-disgusting-” A punch. “-excuse for a Stark!” Howard picked up the broken glass bottle and stabbed it into Tony’s stomach.

 

Tony saw white. He felt himself collapse to the ground, but it was like watching it on TV. He didn’t feel it, he didn’t feel  _ anything _ , he just let the white engulf him. Distantly, he heard screaming and yelling, shouts to  _ shut the fuck up!  _ interspersed with toneless screams.

 

_ Oh,  _ Tony realized detachedly.  _ That’s me. _

 

\---

 

“Ah, shit,” Bucky cursed, looking in the passenger’s seat of his car when he pulled into his driveway. Tony had left his backpack with all his homework in the seat. Making a decision, he texted Tony, then started to drive.

 

He drove down the familiar route to Tony’s house. After the first time, he had driven Tony home almost every day, as his house was a couple miles from the school. It was hell to walk, especially with Tony’s barely healed ribs, and it was no problem for Bucky to drive Tony home (even though he didn’t want to, not after Tony shared some more details about Howard). 

 

Bucky put the car in park a street away from Tony’s house. He knew from the boy that Howard hated seeing Tony having friends over, and Bucky knew better than to push. Grabbing the bag, he walked the rest of the way to Tony’s door. He meant to leave the bag on the doorstep and text Tony, but he heard yelling and the sound of breaking glass. He was debating going in when he heard a scream of pain. 

 

Bucky saw red. 

 

He ran into the house and followed the screaming. He heard a man, Howard, he assumed, yelling about how Tony was a disgrace and an aberration, a smear on the Stark name. Tony’s scream had cut off, and Bucky hoped that Tony had passed out so he wouldn’t have to hear Howard’s abuse. Bursting into the study where the two were, Bucky almost threw up.

 

Tony was on the floor, glass embedded in his stomach, surrounded by blood. His face was puffy with bruises and his ribcage was grossly dented. There was blood on his lips and chin, but Bucky couldn’t tell if he had coughed it up or if he had split his lip. Worst of all, Tony was barely breathing. Bucky dropped to his knees, ignoring the prick of glass and feeling for a pulse.

 

“Come on, baby, come on,” he chanted, pressing with blood-slick fingers until he found the steady beat on Tony’s neck. His hands fluttered near Tony’s stomach, unsure of what to do with the gushing wound.

 

“Who the fuck are you?” Howard spat drunkenly at him. 

 

Bucky looked up, rage seeping from his every pore. “I’m Tony’s boyfriend,” Bucky said, voice dangerous. 

 

Howard’s face twisted into a sneer. “Get the fuck out of my house. I don’t need you corrupting my son any more. There might still be hope for him.”

 

Bucky’s eyes narrowed, but he didn’t respond. Tony was more important than fighting that asshole, no matter how much he wanted to plant a fist in Howard’s ugly face. Bucky scooped Tony up gently, doing his best not to jostle the unconscious boy too much. He ignored Howard’s protests as he stalked to the front door.

 

Howard grabbed him before he left, and Bucky snapped.

 

“Back the fuck off, old man,” he hissed. “I’m taking Tony to the hospital, and I’m getting him out of this abusive fucking house. I will call the fucking police, don’t test me.”

 

Howard smiled a mocking smile. “I was disciplining my child, the police won’t care. You’d better back off now if you know what’s good for you.”

 

Bucky gently adjusted Tony so he had one hand free. He used it to flip Howard off as he left, ignoring the shrieks of  _ you’ll pay for this!  _ like a cartoon villain.

 

“Hush, doll,” Bucky soothed, putting a whimpering Tony in the backseat of his car. “It’s gonna be okay. I got you.” 

 

Bucky strapped himself in quickly and sped off in the direction of the hospital. He announced their destination to Tony, trying to inject his voice with hope (not the despair he felt at his boyfriend slowly bleeding in his backseat), but Tony just moaned brokenly.

 

Bucky drove faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> summary: howard confronts tony about the phone call, it goes Not Well for our boy wonder. howard is pretty vicious; bucky comes by looking for tony and sees the aftermath. he rescues tony, and the chapter ends with them on the way to the hospital.
> 
> sorry for the cliffhanger, yall, it was just getting too long (i try to keep my chapters around 1k each; too much more and its hard for me to edit)
> 
> coming up: comfort! all the comfort! steve gets punched in the face! multiple times! 
> 
> comments and kudos make me smile after this angstfest of a chapter


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> waiting in the waiting room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gah this ones long oops
> 
> enjoy!

_“time is a tree (this life one leaf)_  
_but love is the sky and i am for you_  
_just so long and long enough”_  
― e. e. cummings

 

\---

 

“Do we call the police?” Bucky was pacing back and forth in the hospital waiting room. Tony’s friends, Pepper and Rhodey, were anxiously talking next to Natasha and Bruce. Tony had gone into surgery for his ribs and the stab wound an hour before, and they hadn't heard anything yet.

 

Pepper looked at him with red rimmed eyes. “We have to,” she said, holding back tears. “I am not letting him go back to that house one more time. If I had called last time…” she burst into sobs, collapsing against Rhodey.

 

“Not your fault, Pep,” he said into her hair. “I shouldn't have listened when he told me not to. I should’ve gone to the police the first time Tony told me.”

 

“How long has this been happening?” Natasha asked, pulling out a notepad. Bucky sent her a questioning look. “I’m writing it down to take to the station,” she explained. “I don’t trust that I’ll remember everything, and I don’t think any of you are going to be leaving the hospital any time soon.”

 

“Since he was four,” Rhodey croaked. Pepper cried harder against him.

 

“How bad does it normally get?” Natasha’s voice was hoarse, the only signs that she was as upset as the rest of them.

 

“Hospital at least twice a month, bruises and fractures once a week,” Rhodey replied. “Can we not do this here? I can’t… Not here. Please.”

 

Natasha nodded and silently led Rhodey out of the room. Pepper sat up, wiping her tears.

 

“I should be helping,” she said, hands twitching uselessly at her sides. “I should be doing research, compiling evidence, I should be doing _something_ .” Pepper looked absolutely heartbroken. “He’s my _best friend_ ,” she whispered. “I should be doing _something_.”

 

Bruce cleared his throat. “I have my laptop,” he offered. “And the cafeteria has free wifi. Let’s go do some research.”

 

Pepper smiled gratefully, wiping her tears with the back of a hand. “Do you want to come, Bucky?” she asked.

 

Bucky shook his head. “I’m gonna wait here,” he said. “In case there’s news.”

 

Pepper kissed his cheek. “You’re a good guy,” she said with a wet smile. “I’m glad he has you.”

 

Bucky just nodded, throat tight. He settled into the hard plastic chair to wait for news.

 

\---

 

“Hey, Nat,” Steve said, walking around a corner. “Ma told me you were here, she’s working the ER. Whats up?”

 

Natasha shot him a frosty glare. “My _friend_ is hurt, obviously.” Her emphasis on _friend_ did not go unnoticed by Steve.

 

He winced. “Listen, Nat,” he sad. “I’m sorry that you don’t see Stark the way I do, but I’m not sorry for warning you.”

 

“You idiot,” she hissed. “ _Tony_ is in the hospital!”

 

“W-w-what?” Steve blanched. Natasha narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

 

“Rogers,” she seethed. “ _What did you do?_ ” Her knuckles were white where she gripped her notepad.

 

“Nothing!” he said, too quickly to be believed. “I mean, Wanda and I called Howard, but I didn’t do anyth-”

 

He was cut off by a fist flying into his face. He didn’t even have time to block the punch, which landed squarely on his jaw. Natasha hit hard, and Steve knew he’d be feeling the impact for days.

 

“What the fuck?” he cried, cradling his face.

 

“I should do worse,” she swore lowly, glare murderous. “And I would, but I have to get to the police station. _Howard_ did this to Tony. And it’s on you.” She walked away. “Watch your back, Rogers,” she called without turning.

 

 _What just happened?_ Steve thought. _Why did Nat hit me?_

 

Steve shook it off; the girl was probably under a lot of stress and didn’t cope well. Tony being reckless was likely the reason (Steve didn’t believe for a second that Howard had done anything to Tony. He seemed concerned on the phone, not abusive).

 

_“Mr. Stark?” Wanda said, looking at Steve. “I have some things to tell you about your son, Tony.”_

 

_“Who is this?” Howard’s voice was gruff._

 

_“My name is Wanda; my friend Steve and I have some information that you should know about Tony,” the pair had practiced in advance what to say, so Steve just shot Wanda a thumbs up. He saw no problem with giving their names; they were doing a good thing._

 

_“What has that idiot gotten himself into now?” There was a sound like a bottle being opened over the line._

 

_“He’s been dating a friend of ours, Bucky Barnes, and I’m worried that he’s hurting Bucky,” Steve took over. “Bucky has been acting weird since he met Tony, and I think your son might be blackmailing him, or something. You know, being a bully.”_

 

_Howard swore. “This Bucky… he’s a boy?”_

 

_“Yes,” Wanda answered, almost gleefully. “Your son is gay.”_

 

 _Howard let out a string of colorful curse words. “Thank you,” he said finally. There was something in his tone that Steve couldn’t identify, something that unsettled him, but he ignored it. He focused on the warm feeling he got from doing_ good. _He’d fixed everything. Bucky would see. (He ignored the way Wanda’s face lit up at Howard’s curses. She was young, misguided. He’d help her too.)_

 

Steve had thought the call went well and had thanked Wanda for the plan before heading to the hospital to meet his mom. He shook off his confusion and trekked towards the waiting rooms; if anyone could explain what had just happened with Nat, it would be his best friend, Bucky. His Ma had told him Bucky was sitting alone in the waiting room nearest to the OR, so that’s where he went.

 

“Bucky,” he greeted warmly, striding into the room.

 

Bucky lifted his head from his hands, bloodshot eyes meeting his. “Stevie,” he said gratefully. “I know you don’t like Tony, but thanks for comin’ for me. I needed a friend, and here you are. Did Nat tell you I was here?” His smile, though teary and thin, was real.

 

“Nat’s the reason I’m here, yeah,” he said evasively. “What, um, what happened to Stark?”

 

A dark look crossed Bucky’s face. “Howard,” he spat.

 

“Not that I don’t believe you,” Steve said nervously. “But are you sure? I mean, he could be making it up for attention.”

 

“I’m sure,” the rage in Bucky’s tone was barely controlled. “I walked in on it.”

 

Steve swallowed. “Maybe you misinterpreted?” he offered. “I just don’t believe Howard would put Tony on the hospital. I mean, on the phone, he seemed so nice.”

 

Bucky had dropped his head back into his hands; now, he lifted it, fixing Steve with an ice cold glare. “Why did you call Howard, Rogers?” his voice was dangerously calm.

 

“I had to do _something_ ,” Steve replied stubbornly, refusing to quail in the face of Bucky’s aptly-named “murder stare”. “Stark isn’t good for you. I figured Howard would just have you two break up.”

 

A fist caught Steve on the arch of his cheek. Hard. “ _Fuck you, Rogers,_ ” Bucky hissed, incandescent with rage. “Who the fuck do you think you are? What the fuck did you think this would accomplish?” He looked like he was going to punch Steve again. “All it did was show me that I don’t know you anymore. Stay the fuck away from me, Rogers.”

 

A nurse popped her head into the waiting room. “Mr. Barnes?” she called. “He’s out of surgery and awake. If you’re available, follow me.”

 

Bucky shot Steve on last disgusted galre before following the nurse.

 

Steve stood in the waiting room, confused. He was willing to admit that, yeah, maybe calling Howard was a step too far, but it wasn’t his idea! And besides, how could he have known Howard would do this?

 

A traitorous voice in his mind (that sounded a lot like Bucky), said, _because Bucky told you. That day, when you went over to his house, he told you. And you didn’t listen._

 

 _This is on you,_ Natasha’s voice echoed.

 

 _We did a good thing, Steve,_ Wanda’s voice rang out, silencing the others. _A good thing._

 

\---

 

“Hey, Bucky,” Tony croaked, cursing the way his voice cracked in the middle. His brain felt molasses slow, which he could attribute the the IV drip of painkillers in his arm. “Why the sad face?”

 

Bucky ran over to his hospital bed and pulled him into a tight hug, being careful of the stitches and cast. “I was so worried,” he said, muffled into Tony’s shoulder.

 

Tony felt tears prick his eyes. “So this is it, then,” he half-whispered. “I’m sorry. I’ll miss you.”

 

Bucky lifted his head, blue eyes filled with confusion. “Huh?” he asked eloquently. “Are you breaking up with me?”

 

“Weren’t _you_ about to break up with _me_?” Tony’s eyes were wide, like he was begging Bucky to say no while pushing him to say yes.

 

“Of course not, doll,” Bucky said, pressing a gentle kiss to Tony’s lips. “I’m here until you decide you’re sick of me.”

 

Tony collapsed bonelessly in relief. “Oh,” he said intelligently, smiling dorkily.

 

Bucky returned his smile before remembering where they were and why they were there. “Tony,” he started.

 

Tony held up a hand. “I know what you’re gonna say,” he said. “I asked the hospital to call the police and CPS. He’s not getting away with it this time.”

 

“There’s more,” Bucky said grimly. “Rogers was the one who told Howard.”

 

Tony stilled completely. After a solid minute of silence, he asked, “Why?”

 

“I don’t know,” Bucky shook his head. “What do you want to do?”

 

“Give him to Pep,” he said, a hint of anger in his voice. “She’ll know if we can decimate him for this. She’s smart like that.” He closed his eyes. “Come up here,” he said softly. “Please?”

 

Bucky climbed on to the narrow hospital bed and held Tony, who drifted off slowly in his arms, the drugs easing the way.

 

“I think…” Buck whispered into Tony’s hair, a secret for the sleeping boy. “I think I love you, Tony Stark.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> howd i do?
> 
> next chapter: the police get involved, pepper fights steve, howard probably gets punched too but i havent decided yet
> 
> im thinking 3-5 more chapters, now that the Big Conflict has occurred, maybe an epilogue on top of that
> 
> comments and kudos make me write faster <3


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hospitals pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theres no bucky in this chap, sorry
> 
> but i have a Weakness for tony, pepper, and rhodey so theyre here! pepper fights steve, as promised

_“out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars.”_  
― kahlil gibran

 

\---

 

Pepper was furious. At Howard, for hurting Tony. At herself, for not doing something earlier. But even her fury towards Howard paled in comparison to how she felt towards Steve Rogers (well, not  _ paled _ exactly; she was still fuming mad. But Rogers, she could ruin).

 

Rogers, she found out from Bucky, had called Howard and told him about Bucky and Tony dating. Everyone and their dog knew Howard was a homophobe, so Rogers couldn’t pretend ignorance on how Howard would react. Especially when Bucky had  _ told Rogers  _ that Tony was abused. 

 

Currently, she was researching what charges she could level against Rogers. Accessory wouldn’t work, because he didn’t actually  _ do  _ anything, but complicity or omission she might be able to swing. Especially when she passed her notes on to an  _ actual  _ lawyer. Murdock still owed her a favor…

 

Pepper was determined to destroy him not only in the legal sense, but his reputation at school. She wouldn’t touch his friendships, because the idiot had already ruined those himself (Natasha had called on her way to the station, ranting about how much of an asshole Rogers was. Pepper, even though she hadn’t had the full story, couldn’t disagree). Pepper cracked her knuckles.  _ No one  _ hurt her friends. She got to work.

 

\---

 

“My name is Officer Fury,” a severe looking bald man sat next to Tony’s hospital bed, holding an open notepad. “I’ve gotten several reports from friends of yours and the hospital concerning tonight. Can you tell me what happened?”

 

Tony took a deep breath. He had been here before, had played off the injuries as clumsiness and accidents, but ever the truth. “My father,” he said quietly. “Howard, he, um, he did this.”

 

“Is this the first time?” Fury asked, gentle.

 

“No,” Tony whispered, shattering his past stories. “I lied, on all the other reports. It was only ever him.”

 

“Okay, Tony,” Fury wrote something down. “I believe you. So now, we need to figure out what to do with you. You can’t go back to your house, I’m sorry.”

 

“What are my options?” Tony croaked, ever the businessman.

 

“Let's see…” Fury flipped a page on his notepad. “The Potts family have offered to take you in, as have the Jarvises and Barneses. You could go into foster care-”

 

“Can I live with Bucky?” Tony asked, voice fragile.

 

Fury, in an unusual display of compassion, just nodded instead of his usual abrasive commentary. “The Barnes family has offered you a place to stay, yes,” he confirmed.

 

A small smile crossed Tony’s face, transforming it completely. “Okay,” he said softly. His eyes were heavy, the drugs making him slow and sleepy. “Can we talk later?” he yawned, inelegantly waving a hand. “The drugs are making me woozy.”

 

Fury’s lips quirked up ever so slightly. “Sure, Tony,” he said, standing up. “Have the nurses call when you’re ready to talk.”

 

Tony slipped back into unconsciousness, barely noticing when Bucky laid down next to him.

 

\---

 

“Rogers,” Pepper said coolly, stepping outside. Steve was sitting in the quiet hospital courtyard, looking conflicted.

 

“Hi,” he greeted with a slight wince. “Pepper, right? Stark’s… friend?”

 

“Yes,” she said curtly. “I am Tony’s friend. Tony, who is currently sitting in a hospital bed with a myriad of injuries because you called Howard. I just have one question for you. Why?”

 

Steve quite literally inflated with self-righteousness. If the situation wasn’t so upsetting, Pepper thought she might’ve laughed. “I did what I thought was right,” he defended. “Stark isn’t good for my friends. I was fixing a problem.”

 

“You  _ fixing a problem  _ got my best friend stabbed!” Pepper shouted, before taking a deep breath and putting a lid on her emotions. It wouldn’t do for Steve to dismiss her out of hand because she was hysterical. “You knew. You knew what Howard did to him, and you thought that nothing would happen to Tony? God, Rogers, I knew you were an idiot, I just didn’t know you were delusional on top of it.”

 

“I’m not an idiot!” Rogers growled, standing up. His hands were clenched in fists at his side, and he was towering over Pepper.

 

“Sit down,” Pepper commanded quietly. She refused to flinch, to shiver in fear at his obvious power play. She was Pepper Potts, it would take more than this to scare her (but still, her traitorous heart raced and her palms grew sweaty. She talked a big game, but he could physically overpower her if he tried; the way he was looming over her made her sick to her stomach). 

 

Steve sat back down, a mulish expression on his face. “It’s not my fault,” he said finally. “Besides, it wasn’t even my idea! It was Wanda’s!”

 

“It is your fault,” Pepper hissed. “And I’m sure the courts will see it that way, too, when I explain the situation. And there’s no doubt that Tony’s lawyer will be better than yours.” The information about Wanda was new, and Pepper tried not to show how it unsettled her. Wanda harbored a massive grudge towards Tony ever since her brother Pietro had attacked Tony and been expelled for it. Pepper was looking forward to moving that witch a few spots up on her shit list.

 

Steve blanched. “C-court?” he stammered.

 

“Tony will be pressing charges,” she said sweetly. “And I promise you, I’ll make them stick.” She walked away, heels clicking ominously on the pavement. She had more important things to do than argue with that asshole any longer.

 

\---

 

“Mr. Stark,” a nurse said, checking Tony’s vitals. “Your vitals are holding steady, and you aren’t in any immediate danger from your concussion and stitches. As long as you rest, you should be fine to be discharged later today.”

 

“What’s the estimated recovery?” Tony asked, mind already whirling. There was a lot he couldn’t do with the cast on his left arm, like tinker with the delicate robotics in the lab. And last time he had sawed his cast off, he had almost taken his hand with it (it wasn’t an experience he was keen to repeat; Bucky would be first in line to murder him if he did something  _ that  _ dumb. Besides, he was rather attached to his hand). 

 

“Up to three months on the concussion if you don’t rest,” the nurse said pointedly. “The stitches should fall out in about a month, provided you don’t tear them first and need reapplication. The arm, six to twelve weeks. The ribs are the same.”

 

Tony groaned loudly. “That’s like, forever!”

 

Rhodey, who was sitting in the chair next to the bed, snorted a laugh. “Then take care of yourself,” he chided. “And you’ll recover on the quicker end of that spectrum. That means no three-day lab binges, no forgetting to eat because you’re coding, no-”

 

Tony cut him off with an embarrassed chuckle. “Shush!” he said. “There are medical professionals here! I don’t need more lectures. Remember the one Pep gave me after I finally got DUM-E on line?”

 

“Are we lecturing Tony?” Pepper walked in, greeting the pair. “Because I have a couple saved up, I am more than willing to share them.”

 

“Nope!” Tony squawked. “Nothing lecture-worthy happening! Ever! In my whole life!”

 

Pepper arched a delicate eyebrow and laid down on the bed with him. “I’ll save the lectures for when you’re healed,” she whispered, curling up close to him. He didn’t have to look to know there were tears in her eyes.

 

“Pep,” he replied. “I’m okay. A little worse for wear, but I’m okay. You don’t have to worry anymore.”

 

“You’re my best friend,” Pepper said, voice watery. “Of course I worry!”

 

Tony felt the bed dip on his other side and Rhodey lay down next to the two. “We both worry,” he said. “Because we love you, you idiot.”

 

“You shouldn’t worry,” Tony said guiltily. 

 

“Shut up, you emotionally constipated raccoon,” Rhodey snarked. “I know what you’re trying to say. You think we shouldn’t love you. Well, fuck that. We love you, and that’s not ever gonna change, so get that through your thick skull.”

 

Tony smiled, clinging onto his friends a little tighter. “I love you, too,” he whispered. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

 

“Perish, probably,” Pepper deadpanned, and the trio burst into laughter. 

 

There, surrounded by his best friends, Tony let himself hope that everything might be okay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how was it?
> 
> next up: what was bucky doing during this chap? howard for real (an arrest? who knows?) nat and bruce will also probably show up, but no promises there
> 
> comments and kudos and ill be tempted to torture tony less


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gah this took f o r e v e r to write, sorry guys; mental health has been kicking my ass and giving me writers block
> 
> not sure how happy i am with this, tbh, but i figured its better than nothing?
> 
> enjoy!

_“home isn't where you're from, it's where you find light when all grows dark.”_  
― pierce brown

 

\---

 

“Help me set up the guest room,” Mrs. Barnes said, hanging up the phone. “Fury called, he said Tony wants to stay with us.”

 

Bucky let out a sigh of relief. They had offered, but so had Pepper and the Jarvises. He figured Tony would want them. “We don’t need the guest room, Ma,” Bucky said cheekily. “We can share.”

 

Mrs. Barnes swatted the back of his head. “I’m not an idiot,” she shot back. “This house remains PG, so you two get separate rooms.”

 

Bucky blushed under her knowing smirk, keeping his mouth shut. He grabbed some sheets for the bed while his mother muttered about  _ irresponsible teenagers, think they know everything _ .

 

Bucky lost himself in thought, worrying about Tony. The boy had been fine when he left the hospital that morning, and Pepper and Rhodey had stayed, but Bucky couldn’t stop himself from panicking a little bit, especially when Pepper called him about Steve.

 

_ Steve. _

 

Bucky was unbelievably hurt that his  _ best friend  _ could do this to him. Steve didn’t approve of Tony,  _ fine _ , but this? This was a whole different level. Steve had had girlfriends Bucky didn’t like, but Bucky hadn’t sabotaged their safety. He hadn’t outed them to their abusive parents. He was torn; on the one hand, Steve was his best friend, his brother in all but blood, but on the other, Steve was a bully. Steve had hurt Tony for no reason, and Bucky didn’t know if he could forgive that. Bucky couldn’t erase the memory of the absolute lack of remorse on Steve’s face when he heard about Tony and his attempt to justify it. He just didn’t know if he could get past it.

 

Bucky put down the sheets with a sigh. He didn’t know what to do. Whatever he wanted to could wait, though. Tony was being discharged later that day, and Bucky had to set up his room.

 

\---

 

“Yasha,” Natasha greeted, sounding murderous. She had shown up at Bucky’s house after he had finished Tony’s new room looking like she wanted to kill someone.

 

“What’s up, Nat?” Bucky replied, plopping down on the freshly made bed.

 

Natasha scowled, pacing around the room. “ _ Rogers, _ ” she spat. “He keeps calling and calling and expects me to forgive him for this. But I don’t, and he won’t stop fucking calling me.”

 

“Are you going to?” Bucky asked, no judgement in his voice.

 

She stilled. “I don’t know,” she said finally. “I thought we were friends, but he’s so controlling. He made the decision that Tony was bad for us, he made the decision to try to end our friendship. I just don’t know if I can forgive him.”

 

“I know,” Bucky nodded. “And I feel like shit, because this isn’t new. I was just fucking blind, and now Tony’s hurt.”

 

“He’s going to be fine,” said Natasha reassuringly. “He just has to rest. I know you listened when the doctors told him that.”

 

He let out a long breath. “I know. I just… I don’t know.”

 

“Feelings suck,” Natasha said, her mouth twisting into a wry smile. “Wanna go get Tony?”

 

“Yes, please,” Bucky said, already jogging towards the door and tossing her his keys. “You drive.”

 

Nat smiled at him, snatching the keys out of the air without looking (she was freaky like that). “I’m choosing the music, too,” she shot back.

 

“You only like Russian classical music!” complained Bucky, strapping himself in the passenger’s seat. “It all sounds the same!”

 

Natasha sniffed haughtily. “You have no taste,” she turned on the music, drowning out his protests.

 

The ride to the hospital was short, and Bucky was grateful for it. He was anxious to see Tony; it had been less than a day, but his mother-hen instincts were overactive. When he said as much to Natasha, she laughed. In his face.

 

“Rude,” Bucky muttered, walking into Tony’s hospital room.

 

Tony was sitting cross legged on his bed, surrounded by the guts of hospital machines and one very unimpressed Rhodey.

 

“What happened?” Bucky asked apprehensively, noting both Tony’s excitement and Rhodey’s exasperation.

 

“Boy Wonder here,” Rhodey jerked his head at Tony. “Decided to improve the hospital equipment. Because he was bored, and apparently I’m not entertaining enough.”

 

“Aw, Honey Bear,” Tony cooed. “You know I love you, but the beeping was driving me batshit.”

 

“That beeping shows you’re alive,” Bucky felt obligated to point out.

 

“And now it’s better,” said Tony proudly. “I just have to reassemble this bit here…” his tongue poked out in concentration.

 

“Hurry up with that so we can go home,” Bucky said, sitting down next to Rhodey.

 

“He’s staying with you?” Rhodey asked. Bucky nodded. “Huh. Thought he’d want to be with Pep. No offense.”

 

Bucky shrugged. “I thought so, too,” he admitted. “I mean, we’re happy to have him, of course, I’m just surprised.”

 

“I’m not, really,” Rhodey said after thinking for a minute. “He trusts you. Like, a lot. It took years for him to talk to me about Howard, and you got him to come clean in a month. I’m sure I don’t have to tell you what will happen if you break his trust, do I?”

 

“Nope,” Bucky gulped. Rhodey’s mild gaze was scarier than Natasha’s (and that was saying something). “I’ll take care of him.”

 

“You really like him, don’t you?”

 

“Yeah,” admitted Bucky. “I do.”

 

“Time to go!” Tony announced, hopping off the bed with a slight wince.

 

Bucky stood, offering Tony his arm (his mother did raise him to be a gentleman). “Nat’s waiting for us in the car,” he said, leading Tony out. “But she’s only playing her shitty Russian classical music. I need you to pull the injured card and get her to change it.” Bucky gave Tony his puppy dog eyes.

 

Tony smirked. “I happen to like Russian classical music,” he said airily. “Tchaikovsky’s Symphony 6 in B Minor happens to be my favorite piece.”

 

Bucky groaned loudly. “I’m a good person, I don’t deserve this.”

 

Tony full-on  _ cackled _ , relishing in the pained look on Bucky’s face. “But Bucky,” he said, fluttering his eyelashes to make himself look extra vulnerable. “I’m injured. Doesn’t that mean I should get to pick the music?”

 

“I hate you.”

 

“You love me,” Tony said without thinking, then froze. “Um, I mean- fuck.”

 

“I do,” Bucky interrupted awkwardly. “Love you, that is.”

 

Tony looked like a deer in headlights for a second, but a slow smile crept across his face. “Does that mean I get to pick the music?” He hoped Bucky could hear what he wasn’t saying, could hear the  _ I love you, too _ that he couldn’t get out.

 

By the grin on Bucky’s face, Tony figured that he did.

 

\---

 

Nick Fury walked up the long driveway to the Stark Mansion, long black coat billowing behind him. He was a little nervous, not that he’d ever admit it. Stark was rich and powerful and cruel to boot; thinking about what the man had done to his own son sent a shiver down Fury’s back. So, he planned to take a bit of pleasure in what he was about to do.

 

(Finally) reaching the door, Fury knocked once with the overly ornate knocker shaped like a lion’s head.

 

“Yes?” Howard Stark slurred, opening the door and letting the stench of alcohol out. The man was a mess, clearly drunk off his ass and his knuckles were bruised (from punching the kid, Fury would bet).

 

“Howard Stark?” Fury said. Oh, he was going to enjoy this. “You’re under arrest for abuse of a minor. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law…”

 

If he could’ve taken a picture of Stark’s outraged face right then, it would’ve been his screensaver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what did you think?
> 
> up next: wanda gets her comeuppance, tony visits howard, tony visits steve, Dragon Mother pepper emerges from the wings where she was this chapter and fights everyone (maybe; i just love pepper so much)
> 
> suggestions/comments/kudos always welcome <3


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some closure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was tough to write, because it was hard to think of justifications steve and howard could have for their behavior
> 
> i think i did okay, though, let me know how it turned out!

_“what was closure if not a clock? not an end as everyone imagined, but a beginning.”_  
― celeste chaney

 

\---

 

Tony swallowed down a nervous gulp. He could do this. This was nothing on the Tony Stark Trauma Scale (as aptly named by Pepper).

 

(Never mind that he probably  _ shouldn’t  _ do this, because there was no way this ended well for him. He knew he wasn’t going to get the answers he wanted, but he was willing to do it anyway. Definition of insanity…)

 

“Rogers,” Tony greeted as he walked onto the school’s front lawn, where Steve Rogers was sketching in the sun.

 

“What’s up?” Steve looked nervous (and for good reason; Tony had heard all about how Pepper had given him a piece of her mind when she caught him at the hospital). 

 

Tony sat down on the grass next to Steve. “Just wanted to talk,” he said casually. Steve looked pained, but nodded. “I’m gonna be blunt, because I don’t really feel like being polite. The painkillers are fucking with my filter, so, sorry in advance, I guess. Here goes. What the fuck? Why the fuck did you call Howard?”

 

“I thought it was the right thing to do,” Steve defended. “I thought I was helping my friends!”

 

“Why didn’t you talk to  _ me _ ?” Tony asked, voice raw. Steve’s words played right into his inferiority complex; what if Bucky and the rest were only around him because they felt bad for him? What if they were just gossiping behind his back about how awful and annoying he was and-

 

“No offense,” Steve replied somewhat offensively “But you’re impossible to talk to. You’re snarky to the point of rudeness, egotistical and narcissistic, not to mention you turn everything into a joke.”

 

“Rogers, we’ve spoken maybe fifteen times, and half of those were less than two sentences,” Tony pointed out, disguising the hurt. “You’ve never actually  _ tried  _ to talk to me.”

 

“I’ve heard all about you,” Steve shot back defensively, hunching in on himself a little bit. “Everyone knows who you are.”

 

“Let me guess, Wanda Maximoff?” Tony asked dryly.

 

Steve looked taken aback. “W-w-what?” he stuttered.

 

“Maximoff told you all about me,” Tony said nonchalantly. “I ruined her life, got her brother kicked out, so on and so forth.”

 

“She wouldn’t lie,” said Steve faintly.

 

“Oh, no, never,” Tony sarcastically agreed. “Except for the fact that it’s all bullshit. Pietro, her brother, wanted… well, it doesn’t matter what he wanted. I didn’t want to give it to him. He tried to force it, and someone saw and reported him. I didn’t, I hate administration with a passion. But because Pietro decided to harass me, it’s my fault. Does that match up with what Wanda said?”

 

Steve narrowed his eyes. “How do I know you’re not lying?”

 

“You don’t,” Tony shrugged. “But let’s be honest, what sounds more reasonable? Whatever shit she told you, or what I said?” Tony paused when Steve didn’t answer. “She was your accomplice in all this, right?”

 

“She came up with the plan, yeah,” Steve replied shamelessly. 

 

“She knew exactly what would happen,” Tony said darkly. “And you knew, too. I heard Bucky tell you. I heard you say that I was lying about everything. Nothing you can say, I think, will be justification enough.”

 

“Then why did you come?” Steve asked mulishly.

 

Tony shrugged. “I don’t know,” he said honestly. “Closure? I hoped you had a good reason, so that you weren’t irredeemable.”

 

“I don’t want your forgiveness, Stark,” Steve sneered. “I didn’t do anything wrong.”

 

“I got  _ stabbed  _ because of you!” Tony hissed, finally at his breaking point. “I could hear my bones snapping. Four in total, three ribs and an arm. Punctured lung from the ribs, fractured cheekbone, I could go on and on.”

 

Steve had paled considerably. “I… I,” he stuttered.

 

“So fuck you, Steve Rogers,” Tony said with an air of finality. “There’s my closure.” He walked off, Steve sitting in the grass behind him looking shocked.

 

\---

 

“Are you sure about this?” Pepper fluttered nervously at Tony’s side as the two of them walked into the police station. “You just confronted Rogers, and that was doubtlessly very emotional, and-”

 

“Pep, honey, light of my life,” Tony soothed. “I know you’re worried, but it’s better to get kicked in the face really hard one time than lightly several times, right?” He tried for humor, but from the look on Pepper’s face, he had fallen flat.

 

“I trust you,” she said with a sigh. “If you say this is best for you, then I trust you.”

 

Tony smiled. “Thanks, Pep,” he said, giving her a quick hug. She was nice enough to pretend she didn’t see the tears on his cheeks or the way his hands shook, just holding him a little tighter.

 

“Mr. Stark?” an officer said, and Tony pulled away from Pepper. “He’ll see you now.”

 

With Pepper’s whispered encouragement, Tony followed the officer to one of the interrogation rooms. Handcuffed to the metal table in the center sat his father, looking disheveled and hungover, and nothing like the Howard from his nightmares.

 

“Howard,” Tony greeted. 

 

“Why the fuck are you here?” Howard sneered as soon as the officer left. “Haven’t you ruined enough?”

 

“Why do you hate me?” Tony’s voice came out in a rush, betraying his desperate need to be loved. He had planned to keep his cool, to stay objective and realize that Howard’s words were that of a crazy man, but he couldn’t help the way his voice quivered and shook like he was four and getting hit for the first time.

 

“You’ve been a fuckup since birth,” Howard said casually. “When Maria left me with you, what the hell was I supposed to do? I tried my best to discipline you, to get those nasty habits out of your system. I do it out of love, son.”

 

Tony shook his head rapidly. “This isn’t love,” he said. “This isn’t discipline.”

 

“It was some cuts and bruises,” Howard said dismissively. “Grow up. Stark men are made of iron.”

 

“Bullshit,” Tony said, quivering with rage. “It was four broken bones and internal bleeding, not to mention stitches for my fucking stab wound. No amount of iron fixes that,  _ dad _ .” Tony used the word as a weapon, venom clear in his mocking tone.

 

Howard looked at him for the first time during their meeting. “No need for dramatics,  _ son _ ,” he shot back. “You’ll be paying for this later.”

 

“No, I won’t,” Tony said. “Because you’re going to jail for a long time.”

 

Howard scoffed. “I’m a Stark.”

 

“You’re an abuser.”

 

“They won’t convict me,” Howard reminded Tony. 

 

“Yes, they will,” Tony said confidently. “Because you forget, I’m a Stark, too. And you've taught me well.”

 

The first flickers of fear flitted across Howard’s face as Tony left him there.

 

\---

 

“How was it?” Bucky asked, pulling Tony into a tight hug as they sat down at the Barnes’s dinner table.

 

“Better than I expected,” Tony admitted. “I feel… lighter? If that makes sense?”

 

Bucky nodded. “I get that, doll,” he said. “You thought it was on you, all this- don’t fight me, I know you and your guilt complexes- and they showed you it was on them.”

 

Tony leaned against Bucky. “Thanks,” he whispered. “I don’t know if I can ever say it enough. You’ve done so much for me, you’ve opened up your  _ home  _ for me, and I can’t thank you enough.”

 

Bucky gave him a chaste kiss. “You bein’ happy is thanks enough for me, doll,” he said with a fond smile.

 

Tony pulled him into a deeper kiss, trying to express his emotions without talking. They didn’t break apart even at the patter of footsteps from someone coming into the kitchen.

 

“Mom!” Rebecca, Bucky’s younger sister, called. “Bucky’s being gross in the kitchen!”

 

Bucky laughed against Tony’s lips, and Tony’s heart swelled with love. He was  _ happy _ , and no asshole could take that away from him ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what did you think?
> 
> next up: wanda (for real this time! i know ive been saying it forever but its gonna happen i promise), fluff, more fluff
> 
> im thinking this is going to be 20 chapters with an epilogue set some 2-3 years out, thoughts?
> 
> comments and kudos keep me going


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not suuuuuuuper happy with this chapter, but im winding down and i wanted to wrap up some loose ends
> 
> its mostly fluff, but some people are getting what they deserve this chapter

_“hope_  
 _smiles from the threshold of the year to come,_  
 _whispering 'it will be happier'...”_  
― alfred lord tennyson

 

\---

 

“Miss Maximoff,” Principal Ellis sat at his desk, face impassive. “I trust you know why you’re here?”

 

Wanda let her face fall into what Pietro called her “doe eyes,” hunching her shoulders to make herself look smaller. “No,” she said. “Did something happen?”

 

Ellis grimaced slightly. “Miss Maximoff, you’re here on accusations of bullying and causing intentional harm to another student,” he said, tone apologetic. “You’re facing expulsion at the most, suspension at the least.”

 

“That’s crazy!” Wanda protested. “I haven’t bullied anyone!”

 

“Miss Maximoff, your actions towards Tony Stark count as bullying.”

 

“No!” she screeched. “I didn’t bully him! He got what was coming to him!”

 

At that, Ellis’s composure cracked a little. He knew Stark, the boy making it to his office in equal measures for disciplinary action and academic accolades. He hadn’t known about the boy’s home life- no one had- but he couldn’t see a single scenario in which Stark, or anyone, would deserve that kind of abuse. “Your hatred of him is well documented,” Ellis said calmly. “This isn’t the first time you’ve been reported for this kind of behavior. This is the first time that Mr. Stark has confirmed it, though. How you act now will determine your punishment.”

 

“What do you want me to do?” Wanda snorted, dropping all pretense. “Cry? Stark doesn’t deserve that, he’s a monster.”

 

Ellis sighed. “Miss Maximoff, this isn't about Tony Stark. This is about you being a bully and showing no remorse.”

 

“Of course it’s about Stark,” Wanda growled. “He ruins everything. He got Pietro kicked out!”

 

“Miss Maximoff, I’m expelling you from this school,” Ellis said, anger seeping through. “I will be calling your parents to come get you. This kind of behavior is unacceptable and not something that we at the school would like to encourage. I wish you the best of luck in your future.”

 

Wanda cursed loudly and stomped off, screaming about Stark. Ellis rested his head in his hands. It was going to be a long day.

 

"Send Rogers in," he said over his intercom to the front desk. Steve Rogers walked into his office, looking completely out of place. The only place Ellis had met Rogers in the past was at assemblies for sports achievements. He never imagined the boy would get sent to him for bullying. 

 

"Hi, sir," Rogers greeted, sitting down in front of the desk. He looked unconcerned, like he didn't know why he was there.

 

"Mr. Rogers, I'm going to be frank with you," Ellis said. "You're here because you've been accused of bullying and harassment leading up to a severe assault of one of my students. Now, I have all the proof I need to suspend or even expel you. It's not a question about whether or not you did this, because you did."

 

"I didn't!" Rogers said hotly. "Everything got blown out of proportion."

 

"And it is your right to think that," Ellis agreed. "Regardless, I'm suspending you for five days."

 

"You can't do that!" Rogers was red with anger. "That's not fair!"

 

Ellis sighed. "I can and I have, Mr. Rogers. Now, please wait outside in the lobby area. I've already called your mother and she's on her way."

 

Rogers blanched and left the room without another word. Once he was out of earshot, Ellis groaned loudly. 

 

"Why me?" he asked the universe, pulling the next student's file off of his ever growing stack to discipline.

 

\---

 

“Maximoff,” Pepper said coolly, Natasha standing at her side. The pair was under the bleachers, waiting, where Wanda normally ate lunch.

 

“Fuck off,” Wanda said, stomping over to her spot on an overturned tire. “What the fuck do you want?”

 

“I want to let you know that if you  _ ever  _ hurt Tony again…” Pepper’s smile was that of a lioness, powerful and vicious. “I will end you.”

 

“I don’t have to say what I’ll do with whatever’s left of you,” Natasha added lightly, twirling a pen in her fingers like a blade. 

 

“I didn’t even do anything!” Wanda protested loudly. “You’re overreacting!”

 

“Overreacting?” Peper asked dangerously. She took a small step forward in her four-inch heels, not stumbling even a little on the unsteady ground. Wanda swallowed unconsciously, mouth drying in fear. “Trust me, I’m barely reacting. I could ruin you, Maximoff, and it would be what you deserve.” Natasha’s glare intensified. She remained silent, though, and let Pepper do the talking. 

 

“Fine,” Wanda spat. “I’ll stay away from Stark.”

 

“Good,” Pepper was all sunny smiles. “I think we’re done here, then.” She walked out arm in arm with Natasha, leaving Wanda pale and angry under the bleachers.

 

\---

 

“We, the jury, find Howard Stark guilty on all charges,” the jury foreperson read out. Tony collapsed in relief against Bucky’s side. The trial had been long and draining; Tony’s testimony had taken hours on his own. Being cross-examined  _ sucked _ , and Howard’s smug grin during the proceedings had had Tony’s anxiety ratcheting through the roof. Bucky had been right there with Tony the whole time, though, even testifying on his behalf. 

 

“Thank god,” Bucky whispered into Tony’s hair. “It’s over, thank god.”

 

“We did it,” Tony was in shock. “It’s done. I’m free.”

 

“He’ll never hurt you again,” Bucky confirmed with a wide smile. Tony captured his lips in a bold kiss, ignoring the shouts of reporters for a comment. 

 

“I love you,” Tony said, ignoring Howard being hauled away to focus on Bucky’s face. 

 

Instead of shuttering like Tony expected, Bucky’s face bloomed like a flower. “I love you, too,” his voice was painfully honest. “Now, come on. Let’s go home. I need some ice cream after all this.”

 

“Good plan,” Tony replied, ignoring the small shake in his voice. It was really, truly over. Howard could never touch him again. The minimum sentence that he’d get for all of his crimes was somewhere around sixty years, and Howard wasn’t a young man. He’d die in prison, and Tony would never have to see that asshole again.

 

Bucky pulled Tony into the passenger’s seat after muscling them through the crowd of reporters. He fiddled with the radio for a second, before putting on Black Sabbath’s Iron Man, one of Tony's favorite songs.

 

“Aww,” Tony teased. “You’re spoiling me.”

 

“Of course I am,  _ tesoro _ ,” Bucky replied with a twinkle in his eyes  **(Italian: darling)** .

 

Tony narrowed his eyes. “Was that supposed to be Italian?” he asked bluntly. “Because your pronunciation made it sound like a completely different language,  _ amore _ .”  **(Italian: love)** .

 

“Damn,” Bucky swore with a laugh. “Thought I had it down that time.”

 

“Are you learning Italian?” Tony pressed.

 

Bucky flushed. “Maybe…” he muttered. “You said you missed having someone to talk to in it, so I thought I’d try. I just can’t get a hang of all the weird noises.”

 

“Pull over,” Tony commanded. Bucky looked confused, but he did. As soon as the car was stopped, Tony vaulted over the center divider in the car and into Bucky’s lap, where he proceeded to kiss the other boy senseless.

 

“Not that I’m complaining,” Bucky said breathlessly when they finally pulled apart. “But what was that for?”

 

“You’re learning Italian,” Tony said, like it explained everything. “For  _ me _ .”

 

Bucky shrugged. “It’s not that big a deal, doll,” he said with a deep blush. Bucky ducked his head a little to hide his embarrassment.

 

Tony lifted Bucky’s chin with his finger, meeting his eyes. “It’s a big deal to me,” he said sincerely. He leaned in for another kiss, this one sweet and loving. “Ti amo, cuore mio.”  **(Italian: I love you, my heart)** . 

 

Bucky scrunched his nose in confusion. “I definitely know what that means,” he said. “But can you translate? Just so I know that  _ you  _ know what it means.”

 

“It means,  _ I love you, my heart _ ,” Tony laughed. 

 

“Well, then, ti amo, too,” Bucky smiled, falling back into another kiss.

 

Everything had worked out, Bucky figured. It had sucked, a lot, but he was with Tony and life was okay. He knew that Tony had a long road of healing ahead of him, but Bucky would be there as long as Tony wanted him (which would hopefully be a long time). Life was good.

 

Bucky grinned and kissed Tony harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you think?
> 
> next up: epilogue, maybe 5 years later? havent decided
> 
> will try to finish in the next day or two!
> 
> yall know what to do <3


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its finally the end! enjoy some fluff, because tony has suffered enough this story
> 
> thanks for reading <3

_“for last year's words belong to last year's language_  
 _and next year's words await another voice._  
 _and to make an end is to make a beginning."_  
― t .s. eliot

 

_\---_

 

_5 years later…_

 

“Are you nervous?” Bucky asked, playing with Tony’s tie.

 

Tony shook his head. “Nope,” he said around a mouthful of notecards, hands busy rolling back and pinning his cuffs. “I’m excited, actually.”

 

“Are you going to tell me what the surprise is yet?” Bucky prodded. Tony had been teasing a surprise at the upcoming press conference for weeks, and Bucky was getting impatient to know.

 

“Nope,” There was a twinkle in Tony’s eye. “But you’ll find out in, like, five minutes. Don’t be a baby.”

 

“But Tony,” Bucky whined.

 

“Mr. Stark,” Pepper walked in, heels clicking and eyes sparkling. Tony had offered her a job as soon as she graduated and she took to it like a duck to water. Now, she got _paid_ to tell him what to do. “You’re up. Knock ‘em dead.”

 

Tony winked at her. “I plan to,” he said, turning around to give Bucky a kiss. “Love you, babe,” he whispered before following Pepper on stage.

 

Bucky snuck out from the wings into the audience to watch Tony’s speech. He hadn’t heard much of it, with Tony choosing to practice only when Bucky was out to preserve the surprise.

 

“Hi,” Tony began with a genial wave, charisma showing in every movement. “You all know who I am.” The crowd laughed. “When I was sixteen, my father went to prison.” The atmosphere of the room changed to solemn; Tony didn’t talk about Howard often. The press loved to ask, though, and Tony loved to blow them off. “All of you know why, I don’t have to rehash that. But anyway, he went to prison and left SI without a CEO. Since I was sixteen, I wasn’t able to assume that mantle. I am pleased to announce that today, now that I’m twenty-one, I will be taking over as CEO of Stark Industries.

 

SI has been many things in the past. We’ve done phones, intellicrops, even joined the energy race with the arc reactor, but the thing we’re known for is weapons. I don’t want to leave behind the same legacy that Howard did. I don’t want my main contribution to this world to be blood. So, effective immediately, I am shutting down the weapons manufacturing portions of SI.”

 

The room erupted into chaos. Tony held up a hand and leveled the crowd with an unimpressed stare until they quieted. “Thank you. Now, as I was saying, SI is going to move out of weapons and into other areas. I’ve proposed to my Board of Directors several new iterations of the StarkPhone as well as updates for our existing computers and tablets. Those should be out in the near future, stay tuned!” He winked. “Our intellicrops are working wonders in impoverished areas and will continue to do so. I have a dedicated team working on improving those every day so we can bring them to people at a lower cost. I’ve also successfully miniaturized the arc reactor to be a more feasible energy source.” Tony reached into his pocket and held up a palm-sized, glowing blue disk. “This is it right here, actually. It can power Stark Tower and the surrounding area for years without replacement, and is cost efficient. The last immediate focus of SI is going to be prosthetic technology.” Bucky felt his eyes well up- here was the surprise. “As many of you know, my longtime partner lost his arm fighting for our country overseas. I built him a new one that is able to link directly to his nervous system. When I gave it to him, he asked me why no one else had one like it, why I wasn’t mass-producing them when I clearly had the skill. I rattled off something about cost efficiency, but it got me thinking. That started my decision to move away from weapons and into something that can _help_ people. The line of prosthetics I’ve created will revolutionize the entire industry as well as help millions of people with missing limbs. I’ve been quietly marketing them for months now, trying to get a feel for where the cost should rest so that they can be both affordable but profitable. It wasn’t easy, and I think my assistant hates me for the amount of coffee I made her get me, but we did it!” Tony’s smile was bright and genuine. Bucky had a hand over his mouth in shock, overwhelmed by the speech in the best way.

 

“This road will not come without challenges,” Tony said. “But I truly believe that I’m doing the right thing. Thanks to the new routes SI is taking, we will not be laying off any employees. Actually, we’ve created almost a thousand new jobs. SI will still contract with the military on defense gear, but from now on, we are done with weapons. My legacy will not be as blood-soaked as my predecessors’.” Tony’s tone was serious again, and Bucky could see the resolve in his eyes. The reporters were screaming questions, but Tony was unmoved. “I will not be taking questions,” he said, almost apologetically. “I surprised my partner with this conference, and now I want to see his reaction. Priorities, you know?” he said with a wink. Nobody who didn’t know Tony could see the vulnerability in his eyes, the fear the Bucky _wouldn’t_ approve.

 

That got the clamor to die down a bit. Bucky reached into his pocket and felt the edges of the box in there. He had been waiting for the perfect moment, and now felt like it. He pushed his way through the crowd, muttering apologies, until he got to the stage. He brushed past security with the guard giving him an eye roll only (he and Happy were friends; they met up to watch bad TV once a week).

 

“Tony,” Bucky breathed once he was on stage. His eyes were teary, he could feel it, but there was a smile on his face.

 

“So,” Tony replied, rocking back on his heels. “Did you like my surprise?”

 

Bucky knew that they were surrounded by reporters, but it felt like time had slowed in his little bubble. “Tony,” he said, getting down on one knee. “We’ve been together for close to six years. You’ve seen me at my worst, I’ve seen you at yours. There’s no one else I’d rather spend my life with than you. Einstein said that only two things were infinite, the universe and human stupidity. I’d argue that my love for you belongs on that list. Will you make me the happiest man on the planet and marry me?”

 

Tony was stunned. “Seducing me with Einstein?” He asked, eyes shiny. “You know the way to a man's heart. Yes, I will marry you.” he launched forward, catching Bucky in a kiss. Bucky broke it, pulling back to slide the ring on Tony’s finger. “I love you,” Tony whispered, leaning forward so his head rested against Bucky’s.

 

“I love you, too,” Bucky whispered back.

 

Bucky knew that they could handle whatever life threw at them, as long as they were together. And he wasn't going to let go of Tony any time soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> later:  
> "bucky let me go i have to work"  
> "i said i wasnt letting go what did you think that meant"  
> "i didnt know you meant liTERALLY"
> 
> i want to say thank you to all of you guys! everyone who has made it this far, you rock! i could have done this without you. every piece needs an audience, needs readers, and i cannot thank you enough for being mine. its been a long ride (71 pages in google docs!) and you guys have kept me going with your kind comments. so, im sending you all virtual hugs as a thank you for sticking around. you guys are the best, really. 
> 
> i started this with a quote, so heres one to end it:  
> “if you love a flower which happens to be on a star, it is sweet at night to gaze at the sky. all the stars are a riot of flowers.”  
> ― antoine de saint-exupéry
> 
> xoxo imposterhuman

**Author's Note:**

> just getting started! i have a weakness for quality tony & rhodey friendship
> 
> what did you think?
> 
> comments and kudos make me smile


End file.
